Vincit Qui Se Vincit
by Anhalir
Summary: "Perceptions can be your enemy or your ally, Alec. You have to learn how to play them to your advantage." Alexander Lightwood is off to college, and like every dramatic teenager, has a secret he's trying to hide. Only, he's not hiding it to protect himself... he thinks. Ever in the public eye he's going to have to get a handle on this especially with a new, hot TA to stare at.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know that I told you all I was going to post this a while ago, and for that I am sorry. I was going to post it and decided to reread it one more time… and hated it. I scrapped the whole thing and started over. I still have some one shots I want to write, and I am not sure how quickly this is going to flow. My life outside of writing is a little hectic, but I hope to have more time to write for a little while. I will be jobless, but after a shocking turn of events I have things to keep me preoccupied as I job hunt. I am going to share because I am excited, so if this annoys any of you I am sorry. This will be the only time I mention it. The boy, after seven long and wonderful years, asked me a question and I said "yes"! So now I leave you with the prologue. I hope it's not too dry, and that people take interest. As always I do not own most of these characters, they are Miss Cassie Clare's. The story, however, is mine! **

Vincit Qui Se Vincit Prologue

(Vincit Qui Se Vincit translates to: "He conquers who conquers himself")

"RAVEN leaving OLYMPIA, en route to SCHOOLHOUSE. ETA: 2045."

Alec sighed imperceptibly as he listened to the radio chatter buzzing about him. The hallway, which was usually vast and drafty, was humid and sticky. Or, that was just how Alec felt as he walked: stifled, suffocated, and surrounded by a small convoy. The number he was wearing probably didn't help that, though. Fingers lifted to tug at his too tight collar of their own volition before smoothing down the front of his Italian crafted shirt. The bow tie adjusted slightly but not enough to make him feel any less shackled by it, nor did the tension around his chest ease. The story went that the tuxedo had been "tailored". It was supposed to fit him perfectly, and though everyone around him agreed with this statement he thought it was utter bullshit.

"Right this way, Sir. Your car is waiting."

Nodding, Alec followed the direction of the light pressure on his shoulder. It was startling to think how accustomed he had grown to being directed every which way, guided to a destination, and shielded from the outside world. He couldn't wait until all this fuss was over with. A mental count reminded him then that he just had eleven more months, and just three more months until he could at least distance himself from the cacophony.

"Check you in your penguin suit." Jace gibed as he came down a set of stairs. Alec was instantaneously jealous of him dressed casually and unconcerned about his evening's events. It left him wondering what was on the other Lightwood children's agendas. He was flying solo tonight, and he especially hated going to these things alone.

Alec pulled on the lapels of his coat feeling them slide silkily through his grip. "You have your own penguin suit upstairs. You should throw it on and join me." It was a pitiful plea that he was certain made him look weak, but at the moment he couldn't care. He hated parties. They were impossible to navigate because he had such a terrible time engaging others in conversation, or (god forbid) he did something insulting earning the derision of their mother and who knows how many other people.

"Nah, I think not. She wants you, not me." That was completely untrue. Jace was everyone's favorite. He was gorgeous (yes, he said gorgeous), charismatic, amiable and good with words. Not to mention, Jace gave a quite literal interpretation of "golden child": golden hair, golden eyes, golden skin… and every bit a member of the family despite being clearly adopted. Even Izzy and Max looked up to him instead of Alec. It hurt, but he understood. There was nothing extraordinary about Alec. His emotions must have been playing across his face as Jace came up to straighten his already impeccable jacket. "Stop. She specifically asked for you."

"Sir. The time."

Blue and Golden eyes turned to the man in the dark suit one sullen the other impatient. "Right. I'm sorry Jesse." Alec gave Jace a solid pat on the shoulder, distracting him only mildly from the staring contest he was having. As perfect as Jace was, he had a thing about authority figures, and being interrupted. "I'll catch up with you later, Jace." Leaving his brother behind, Alec followed Jesse and the rest of the convoy down the stairs and out the side door. Seriously, what was the point of a front door if you never use it? A black sedan idled quietly in the drive, backdoor held open by yet another dark suited man. He ducked into it with a quiet "Thank you" and braced for the puff of air that came with the door closing. There was no going back, now. Leaning his head against the back of his seat, Alec closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the evening to come.

Doors opened on the front of the car as Jesse and another agent, Benson he thought, sidled into the front seats. It made Alec wonder if he'd ever be able to drive himself anywhere, someday. Getting his license was pretty much pointless as he was never allowed to leave without an escort. Fuck security measures. "Are you seat belted in, Sir?"

Automatically, a hand reached up the side of the car, and groped for the contraption as a groaned "no" escaped him. It wasn't Jesse's fault. He knew that, but a childish part of him couldn't help but mouth silently, sarcastically as the over used drivel escaped the agent's mouth. _Sorry, Sir. Protocol dictates the car can't move until you're safe and secured. _Just three more months, he counted, until he was up the coastline and unable to participate in social engagements. The click of the belt locking into place was all the prompting Jesse needed as the car slowly edged out of the drive behind another. Alec was also sure that if he looked behind him, yet another car would be poised to leave. All this fuss just so he could go to a damn dinner party with his mother. "So tell me, Agent Phillips, when will we discuss arrangements for Cambridge?"

Jesse wrinkled his nose at the formal address. "When the plans are finalized. The Boss still has to look over them and approve them, and who knows how long that will take." The candid reply made him chuckle. It was true; his mother was very critical, precise, and she wasn't just going to agree with whatever was placed on her desk. She'd prefer it if he couldn't sneeze without her knowing. "Don't worry, Alec. We'll do everything we can to not crowd your space."

A relieved breath escaped him. "Thanks, Jesse."

The rest of the ride was silent much to Alec's liking. His security detail knew well that he was the quiet one in the family, the recluse, and after three years of arguing and challenging their rules they had grown to respect and accommodate that. He didn't want them too close. He didn't want them to see. Alec had learned early in life how to hold his cards close to his chest – and having people constantly surrounding him was hindering that ability. Everyone had secrets, but for some incomprehensible reason everyone wanted to know his. Unfortunately… that was a very big problem. That sounds overdramatic, but Alec wasn't one for theatrics. The media had had many a field day with Izzy and Jace: underage drinking, drag racing (how Jace managed that one with no car of his own and a security detail was beyond him), intrigues, almost any rule that didn't invoke immediate danger they'd broken it. One would think reporters had seen it all, but they were very wrong because despite the growing strength of the LGBT community never once did the POTUS have direct relation to said community. POTUS… The fucking President of the United States, as republican as can be, had a gay son, and absolutely no one could know.

The sun was setting, and the street lights began to flicker on. Jace in all his literary glory would go on about how it was a representation of change, or wax poetic. Light to dark, noise to silence. What kind of changes where in his future? Clouds loomed on the horizon. It looked like it might rain.

Alec accepted that he may not be able to hold this secret in forever. In all honesty, he was surprised he'd been able to hold onto it this long. When he first came to the realization he was attracted to men, he had been young. He didn't remember how old exactly, but he did remember knowing that if he admitted it aloud bad things would happen. So he didn't say anything, isolated himself, and made up excuses when he was questioned about his lack of social life. He didn't need a social life. Jace and Izzy were enough due partly to the fact that they knew. Like he said, he hadn't anticipated keeping it secret forever. But Jace and Isabelle knew him through and through. His parents rarely had time enough between them for the kids. So needless to say, when his mother went on the campaign trail, things were easier simply because he truly did not have time for such frivolities. Now, he just had to wait until she was out of office. The media would still follow them and just maybe he'd be able to keep it hidden, but without being in the spotlight any news they produced would dwindle rapidly. That was the nature of things. When one wasn't important, one got one's fifteen minutes and then no one cared. God, he couldn't wait for no one to care. It wasn't that he had a reason to be free of his constraints. Under the microscope, he had absolutely no time to seek out a partner, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try. He accepted and was satisfied to grow old alone. He might not always be happy, but he would content himself with keeping his family safe of his transgressions and ill repute.

The car stopped at a security checkpoint. He only a few more minutes until he met with his mother, and suffered through yet another party. Isabelle would be angry with him for this train of thought. She wanted him happy; to be who he was supposed to be. It was an easy expectation for her to have simply because she didn't understand what it meant. While Robert and Maryse Lightwood disapproved of many of the things their daughter did, it wasn't grounds for banishment. They had become commonplace, and while their parents may roll their eyes at her antics she'd be forgiven because everyone else had those problems with their children, too (and Isabelle was smart enough to not have an unplanned pregnancy, thank god). It was a "He without sin cast the first stone" sort of thing. However, homosexuality was still a hot issue, especially for his mother's party. His parents would be horrified, and while they might pretend to not exile him, actions would speak louder than words. He'd lose any sort of kinship he had with his father, and he'd probably never be allowed to see Max. Jace and Isabelle would tell him to fight it but that would just be a nightmare; too much attention and too much emotional exhaustion. He'd rather live his life a recluse and close to his family. He'd just now gotten to a point of receiving praise from their mother. Family was important, and if it meant a small sacrifice on his part, then so be it. Ugh, why did his mother have to go into politics?

Alec felt himself move forward in his seat slight before the car gave a small shiver and stopped. "RAVEN arrived at SCHOOLHOUSE. ETA on LILY?" Jesse paused with his finger on his ear piece, listening to the chatter on the other end. Alec took a moment to check his watch: 8:45 pm on the dot. Jesse was ever punctual. An almost indiscernible sigh escaped the man in the driver seat. Undoubtedly, he had just been informed Alec's mother was running late. Agent Phillips did not like when things didn't go according to plan, and punctuality was always a part of the plan. He met Alec's eyes in the review mirror. "Your mother is running late."

"As per usual." Alec commented snidely.

"Come off it. She'll be here in ten." Benson made a noise in the back of his throat. He often did when he thought Jesse was being too informal, too friendly with their young charge. Yes it was their job to be his shadow, and sometimes familiarity made one too comfortable and quick to let protocol slide. However, Jesse was nice, cordial, understanding, and in charge, and Benson could fuck off for all he was concerned. "You can too, Tyler. I know it's a late night, but that's the job."

Alec's door swung open to the rest of his convoy, and so with resignation he unbuckled himself and got out of the car. It was time to "party". Jesse had chosen a side entrance for security reasons also known as "overprotectiveness", and they needed to clear out before his mother arrived. He would be meeting her in the foyer; more PR there and a little PR never hurt anyone (as he was told, repeatedly). So, with growing trepidation for the night to come, Alec made his way to wait for her in the appropriate location. It took all of ten seconds for the cameras to start in just at the mere glimpse of him causing his heart to thrum wildly in his neck. Reporters always made him wary. They had a way of badgering one into admitting things which was, for obvious reasons, the one thing he always tried to avoid. Just a couple more months, and he'd be off to college, and he couldn't wait. It was going to be as close to normal as he was ever going to get, and getting away from the bureaucracy, the drama, and the expectations was tempting, exhilarating.

Minutes passed in silence, Alec's mind lost in a world far away from the one he lived in. One where he could be who he wanted to be, and didn't get apoplectic because a camera wouldn't get out of his face. "Alexander," Maryse's voice was uncommonly sweet, and brought him spinning around on his heel. It wasn't that she was usually terse, but that she was usually too busy and practical for such superficialities. She gave instructions and she intended them to be completed with no questions asked. One didn't need to lay it on thick for that. But then the flashing lights blinded him, and the purpose was clear. Photo-op. She smiled largely, so practiced it was difficult to tell it wasn't real, and reached up to adjust his tie: a mother fretting over her child. What person in America wouldn't want that as president, right? A smile spread thin across his lips, and he hated himself for enjoying the affection despite knowing its fallaciousness. "You look particularly handsome this evening. Though, you could do with a haircut." Maryse brushed his hair out of his eyes to accompany the statement.

"I like my hair." It was a simple statement that left no room for argument. Be that as it may, he watched as the corners of his mother's mouth tighten imperceptibly. Maryse Lightwood did not like being argued with especially by her children. He'd hear about it again in a week, and every week to follow until he cut it.

Maryse defiantly tilted her nose up ever so slightly, and Alec could practically hear her say: "We'll see about that." They would. She could forcibly change his clothes, rap his knuckles, and chide him to stand up straight all to improve her 'image', but he refused to change his hair. It was the one veil he had left to hide his true self from the world; from her. "Be my escort tonight? I only have a few weeks to have you to myself before you go." Right, like there was really going to be a lot of room in her schedule for him to fit into, but the statement hadn't really been for him. In public, and it private, it would never be about him, but for some incomprehensible reason just once he wanted it to be.

A pit settled in his stomach causing it to churn and protest violently as he witnessed the delusion of his desires play right into his mother's hand. He held an arm out to her wordlessly so that she may grasp the crook of his elbow and preened unwittingly his mother draped her arm in his smiling brightly. What a good little boy. Maybe he should roll over like a dog and present his underbelly in a display of submissiveness next time. He rarely felt more at war with himself than the time he was with his mother. He wanted her approval, her love, like he was a strung out junky and they were his next fix. He knew it wasn't real. That it wouldn't solve the problem, but it sure has hell made him feel better about himself in the moment. Even though he knew on a mental and emotional level that it would only make things worse, he couldn't stop himself. It would be too difficult, and too painful.

A low rumble of calls erupted behind them as mother and son walked deeper into the hall which only intensified as his mother turned her chin over her shoulder and flashed them a winning smile. If it hadn't been for the tight squeeze she gave his arm in tandem, Alec would have felt like nothing but a prop in her extravagant world. Used, abused, and only a part of the production to enhance the player. She really should have brought Jace. He played the part better, and hurt him less than it would any of the other children. Alec could only wish to be so aloof, removed. Instead, his ever present compulsion for word vomit overtook him. "Jesse says you haven't approved the plans for school, yet." Great, why don't you tell her what you really think, Alec?

Maryse gave him a puzzled look before slowly wrapping her free hand around his bicep, and he mentally wondered if he felt as weak to her as he truly was. "Agent Phillips is correct, I have not. I have questions, concerns that need to be addressed before I will even consider approving them."

"Will you even have time before August gets here?" Damn. Word. Vomit.

His mother stilled and turned a look on him that was equal parts affronted and annoyed. "They will be completed with ample time, Alexander. Your safety, the safety of all my children, is my number one concern. Are we clear?"

Alec couldn't help but wonder who she was trying to convince just then. There were no cameras, and the agents had no doubts what fell where in her laundry list of priorities. Or, perhaps he was meant to have been cowed by her ferocity maybe even re-assured. Either way, it was lost on him, and for that reason alone he was glad she had taken him instead of Isabelle or Max. It was an old wound that though it never fully healed properly only bugged him from time to time festering with infection. Isabelle and Max would have believed such lies, and would have been sliced open anew. She was beyond hurting him in that manner ever again. So, he inclined his head and gave her a satisfactory nod. "Yes, Mother."

Satisfied, she smiled at him again. A slight upturning of her lips the only indication which meant this one was true. His heart ached. Okay, so maybe that old festering wound could be opened and bled of its infection. It would still never heal right. Her hand left his arm, and reached smoothing his black tresses from his face and pressing where they had rested. The warmth of the hand that cupped his cheek suffused his skin sending him reeling back into his memories to a time long ago when she'd tuck him in at night and sung French lullabies to him. Memories so old they were nearly covered in an inch of dust.

"Madam President." A hand tapped her shoulder. "The press conference is due to start in three minutes."

And just like that, the moment was gone. "Thank you, Dunn." A chill replaced the heat of her at his side, and he watched as she walked away.

Half a minute later, shock pervaded his every thought. His voice was shrill in his own ears. "Press Conference?" He had thought they left the press outside, where they should be.

Benignly, she nodded. "Of course. I am going to give an address about the benefit. Short and sweet."

Dread pumped through his veins for reasons he couldn't comprehend. Yes, he hated the reporters, but his mother gave speeches all the time. This fright was only because he had been caught unawares. That was all. Alec was good about anticipating things probably due to the fact that unlike his siblings he was very type A. He liked plans, checklists, and the like. This had just not been on his radar and the fact that he wasn't prepared for it (yes, he didn't have to really participate just stand there) was what unsettled him.

"Alec?" Snapping to the present, Alec met Jesse's eyes. "Come this way." Yet again, Alec found himself being directed here and there like a ship in a turbulent sea. The hallway teed abruptly. A velvet rope, and a line of secret service agents, separated them from the merciless mob. President Lightwood was all smiles, straight backed, and professional as she greeted the throng of people, and like most times before Alec zoned out. It was a symptom of too many inane speeches: to look engaged while being elsewhere. All the Lightwood children, Max included, had developed this skill long ago. It also was great for lying low in class, but he wouldn't be thinking about that for another three months.

"Madam President!"

"President Lightwood, one question!"

"Maryse! Maryse! Over here!"

Speeches, at least, gave him an easy way of identify when they were finished; the uproar of people vying for his mother's attention, or a raucous round of applause. One reporter's calls out yelled the rest undeterred by the lack of recognition for his question. "Madam President. America wants to know. Are you running for re-election?" Alec froze rigidly a sudden statue added to the scenery. Why, oh why, had he never considered this possibility? Foolish, stupid, Alec. He allowed himself to get caught up in the blissful thought that his personal hell was almost over, and turned a blind eye to the prospect that he would have to endure four more years. Four. More. God forsaken years. He eagle eyed his mother as she gave pause. She wasn't actually considering this wayward question, was she? No, this wasn't that type of press conference. That was an announcement for a different time, and he prayed to whatever gods were watching over them that her answer was "No".

Maryse Lightwood pursed her lips thoughtfully. Oh God, no. No, no, no, no… no. "After an incredibly long and laborious consideration for my family, my country, and conversations with my family and advisors," Bull shit. "I can safely say that, as long as the people will have me, I will be running for re-election next year. Be safe. God Bless, and have a wonderful evening."

Alexander fish mouthed… Oh shit.

**So what do you all think? I know the subject matter is not the most interesting, but I promise that I am going to do everything that I can to keep the politics out. It's just information in the periphery that directs the characters' actions. I hope to have it updated soon, especially if people are interested. Let me hear your thoughts!**


	2. Real Chapter 1

**Hiya… It's been a while, I know. But the important thing is that I am back, right? The good news is that chapter two is already written. It was actually finished before this one because this chapter got split into two. Unfortunately that means we don't get Magnus until next time. I wanted to build up the environment for the story a little more. OCs make me nervous in stories and admittedly I have a few. So I hope no one gets too annoyed by them. The Lightwood family (including Jace) and Magnus are Cassandra Clares, I am just swiping them for a story. **

Chapter 1

Alec woke, not for the first time, confused and slightly alarmed. Why was it so quiet? Why did his room feel too small? Where was everyone else? He sucked in a deep breath and held it has he thought on the problem until he came to his senses. It had been three days since he moved to Cambridge, and he had yet to grow accustomed to his new living arrangements; to living in an apartment completely by himself. Groaning, he rolled over and checked his clock: 5:48 AM. At least his sleep schedule was unaffected. A minute clicked by on his digital clock before he moved to turn off the alarm. He was already up. He didn't need to be blasted with that god awful noise.

Slowly, he sat up just as his phone dinged softly. He picked it up, and swiped through his welcome screen without looking. He didn't need to. There was only one person who would text him this early in the morning.

_Don't think u get out of running just bc I'm not there. _

Smiling fondly, Alec tapped the screen to respond. That was the hardest part of the move: leaving Jace, Isabelle and Max at home. With nonexistent parents, he felt like he was abandoning them to their own devices.

_Stop typing like an idiot, and just try to beat my time. _

Send. Alec dropped his phone onto his pillow and got up collecting his shoes, socks, shorts, and shirt before coming back to sit on the edge of the bed. His phone dinged again as he was slipping his shirt over his head.

_Lol. Ill blow ur time out of the water._

Alec slipped on his shoes, grabbed his phone, and stood as he generated his response.

_Haha. Right, maybe when the ducks migrate. Quack Quack._

A knuckle rapped against his door, just has he pocketed his phone. Perfect timing. Without preamble, Alec opened the door to Jesse's groggy, sleep mused face. It was one of those oddities that never got old for him. Jesse, a former army Ranger recruited into Delta Force before moving into the Secret Service, was impossible to get motivated in the morning.

"Didn't you used to have to pull all-nighters?"

Jesse rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands; mornings were not his thing. "Did you even bother to check who was out here before openin' the door?"

Oh, right… he was supposed to do that. He gave Jesse an entreating smile. "Um… yeah?"

The secret service agent groaned loudly. "I can't protect you if you don't follow the protocols I put into place, Alec." Alec had enough sense to look chastened. He wasn't trying to upset the man. He just craved the normalcy of not being the first son, and sometimes good judgment struck out in its overwhelming presence. "Let's just get this over with before I kick your ass." Win. Alec grinned at him before walking out of his apartment. He couldn't help it. He always got excited about his run. It was exhausting, but extremely rewarding. ROTC had been a heated topic before he left for college which, admittedly, he found comical. One would think a republican president would embrace having her son join the ROTC, but it had been the exact opposite for reasons that were still not entirely explained to him. Alec hadn't pushed the issue. He'd only brought it up because they trained in the morning, and he figured it would be fairly similar to his routine in D.C. As a gay man, the last thing he really wanted was to get caught up in that "don't ask, don't tell" bullshit. So he shrugged it off without a second thought shocking his mother into silence. If it wouldn't have been his head, he would have laughed in her face.

Once they were downstairs, Alec, Jesse, and two other agents stretched and waited for the car to be pulled around. Alec found the whole routine absurd. Having a car follow him as he ran was only going to provoke people's interest in him, not dissuade it.

"I should make you join a fuckin' gym. No, better yet, I should make you buy a treadmill to fill some empty space in that damn apartment. Then, I don't have to do this shit with you." It would seem Jesse was getting lucid, but still not quite there. At least one curse word per sentence meant he was awake enough to function on a basic level, but not awake enough to be professional.

Be that as it may, Alec wasn't doing either of those things. He liked breathing the morning air, catching the misty spray off the bay, and the quiet of a city just stirring. It was soothing and inspirational as to what his mindset should be like. It would just be so much better if it didn't require a small troupe to go with him. "You can't make me do either of those things. Besides, don't you have a quarterly physical, or something?"

"I could call it a security issue." The agent left the rest unsaid. All he had to do was say the words 'security issue' to Maryse Lightwood, and he'd have her changing all her policies on how best to take care of Alec. It was infuriatingly annoying. Hell that was part of the reason why he was in this apartment instead of being on campus _where he should have been_. Alec prickled at the implications, and glared at the older man. "Easy, tiger. I'm not goin' to. I know I'm already on your shit list. I figure that if I piss you off enough you'll go and start actin' like Jace or Isabelle, and considering how easy you make my job by comparison… I really don't want to give you any ideas about actin' up."

Too late. The thought hadn't occurred to Alec, but he filed it away then and there. He knew Jesse, and the rest of the team for that matter, rather enjoyed having Alec as his charge. A couple agents had even transferred from Jace and Izzy's detail to his. It hadn't dawned on him that Jace and Isabelle were so difficult that agents cringed at the idea of watching over them. In fact, he was usually jealous of their free spirit and spontaneous nature. It was further proof that perspective was everything.

An hour and a half later, he was tired, sweaty, rejuvenated, and ready for a shower; his favorite thing next to running. After he'd finally been allowed to enter his apartment – they'd only been gone an hour and a half and still it supposedly needed to be swept for intruders – he bee lined for the en suite bathroom, and camped there for the next hour. Just because he was decidedly low maintenance by comparison to his siblings did not mean that he didn't have a solid appreciation for hot water. Actually, the only person who outdid his shower time was Isabelle. It was his time to let his mind roam, to think on things, and he had a lot to think about. He was starting school tomorrow, his mother was running for re-election, and oh yeah he was a closeted gay. He wished, more than anything, that everything would right itself without him having to lift a finger, but deep down he knew that was a fantasy. Instead, he contented himself with running away from his problems like the coward he was, and desperately hope the water would wash it all down the drain.

The water did, eventually, grow cold and Alec had to accept the hard truth that he needed to face the day. Clean, and cold, he dressed in the only clothes he truly felt comfortable in. He had no plans for the day that involved leaving the apartment, and therefore could wear what clothes of his he was allowed to keep instead of the clothes his mother had paid a personal shopper to get. Unfortunately, that left his options rather slim. In a fresh pair of gym shorts and a ratty t-shirt, Alec wondered out of his room in search of food and prepared for what new person awaited him in his apartment. One thing about having a secret service detail was that after the first month or so it was no longer shocking to find someone where there was originally no one.

The shock was less pronounced than most other times as Alec saw Jesse sitting at his kitchen table, nose deep in a light colored folder, and more stacked in front of him. Several members of his team were new, and still made Alec jumpy upon first sight. Despite Jesse's grumblings… he did have some awareness of his safety. "What's all this?" The pile of folders was obscenely high, and Alec feared for their inevitable collapse. Yet, Jesse was unconcerned.

Alec's sock covered feet trundled softly over the chill wooden floor of his new apartment. It was toned down by comparison to any other living arrangement he'd experienced, but it still felt pretentious. First year college students don't get top floor apartments with fantastic views of the bay. No, first year students of Harvard University were required to live on campus, to create community, and build friendships. It didn't matter who their parents were, or how much money the family donated to the university… usually. However, his security detail protested stating that such a living situation was a "Security nightmare," and thus commandeered this apartment… and the four surrounding it. This was the reason for Jesse's "shit list" comment earlier. He knew Alec would have liked to have tried living on campus anyway. He wanted to be so much like the other students it was almost painful. The only reason why Alec had not thrown a fit was because his lead agent pointed out that even while living on campus he still wouldn't experience the normalcy. In fact, in many ways it would have been worse. Living in such close quarters with his classmates meant there was absolutely no ability to hide just who he was from them. How Alec craved to be a nobody. It was argument enough to shut him up.

Slap. Jesse dropped a file on the floor pulling Alec from his reverie and picked up another, scanning over the pages with surprising speed. How was he even reading it? "Intelligence files." He thumbed through several pages and dropped the file on top of the last.

Alec reached for a file, probing. "Intelligence files?"

"Yeah, background checks on classmates. The higher priorities have already been researched. These are just the stragglers." Alec started to open the manila cover curious of its contents until a hand closed it. "Sorry, man, can't let you read that."

With a sigh, he plopped in the chair across from Jesse. It wasn't that Alec was overly interested in what was in the files. Rather, he didn't like being told what he could and could not do especially in his own damn apartment. It reminded him too much of being in D.C. and being the child of the leader of the American people, and he hoped that would change with this move. Consider his hopes dashed. "If that's the case, shouldn't you be doing this across the hall?"

"I'm on duty."

The head of his secret service detail always had an answer for everything causing him to roll his eyes in exasperation. It reminded him of Jace in a way except that Jace's responses were usually sarcastic, or sarcastic and factual, not simply factual. However his interest was caught. "Higher priority? What does that mean?"

Jesse humored him, and set his current file down. "Professors, Teachin' Assistants, students with questionable backgrounds…"

Questionable backgrounds. Typical, judgmental bureaucracy and Isabelle wondered why he had such difficulty coming out to their parents. Stereotypes were difficult to break. A person could look at a man, and would automatically assume he would end up with a woman someday without a considering thought as to his orientation. It was just what was deemed socially acceptable and normal, and therefore was embedded each person's outlook. The same, sadly, could be said about a person's ethnicity. "Let me guess, foreign students from parts of the world that don't like us too much."

The agent fixed Alec with a patient, heavy smile. He understood what Alec was thinking, and even agreed with him on some level. One of the many reasons why he thought he lucked out with his guards. "I know what you're thinkin', and yes it's true. It's policy, and I can't just choose not to do somethin' because it's ignorant. However, there are also a couple of students with simply questionable backgrounds: arson, vandalism, destruction of property, etc. Couldn't be prosecuted due to lack of evidence." Jesse smiled in amusement. Was he proud? "I'm impressed, really. Takes some gumption and a lot of smarts." Abashed, Alec contemplated how such a person could make it into an Ivy League school, and then realized how idiotic that thought had been. It didn't matter what kind of person one was, as long as one had a bank account to back it up.

The front door opened startling Alec from his reverie. With his move to Massachusetts, several members of his detail were switched out for new members; for people who didn't have families that kept them located in D.C. He hadn't learned all their names, yet, but he was working on it. He also didn't know how to feel when he saw Agent Benson stomp through the apartment and unceremoniously drop a box on the kitchen counter. "I'll be out in the hall." Without glancing up, he turned and headed right back out into the hall leaving them in contemplative silence.

Alec didn't usually consider his agents' looks. With their heavy military background, there was a strong possibility they'd be homophobic. Not to mention, giving them a once over would be inviting attention he didn't need. So, he didn't even bother. Sometimes, however, he still couldn't help himself. At first glance, Benson was the better looking between the two. The black suit fit his sculpted features and highlighted his aristocratic loftiness. However, once Alec got to know them, Jesse undoubtedly won out. He looked, and acted, like the relocated farm boy that he was; lanky, rugged, and a bump on his nose that suggested it had been broken one too many times. He looked completely out of place in a suit, but the minute he laughed he won everyone over.

"Don't mind him. That's just his particular brand of pout." Jesse stated evenly without looking up from a file.

"Is he upset about having to be here?" Alec couldn't help but be a little self-conscious. He knew it was a lot to ask of them, to pick up their lives and move just because he was going to school. It made him feel irrevocably responsible and burdened. He understood that it was a part of the job description, but up until now their charge had stayed in D.C. If he were in their positions he knew he wouldn't be happy.

Jesse looked up from his work, again. Alec couldn't help but feel like a petulant child interrupting his parent while he was working. "Eh, once he has a couple of days off and finds a coed or two, he'll be right as rain. It's his bad mood, Alec. If he really didn't want to leave D.C. he could have requested a transfer. End of story." Alec nodded, relieved. "Now, if I were you, I'd get to know what's in that box. I believe you have some readin' assignments due tomorrow." Just like that, he was dismissed.

Alec groaned, "Yes, mother." He stood and inspected the box unsurprised at finding textbooks and a packet containing his syllabi. He wasn't thrilled about digging into some of this material, but a couple books caught his eye. Business school had been his mother's dream for him, and since he didn't really have an idea of what he wanted to do it worked just fine for now.

"Who wouldn't want a mother as awesome as me?" Wasn't that the statement of the decade? He was a "helicopter" parent compared to the Lightwood parents. Alec hefted the box to his room, and closed the door behind him with his foot. Ah, sweet solitude. Even the new recruits had learned it was best to leave him alone. When the door was closed, he was not to be disturbed, and he couldn't be happier. He rifled through the packet, pulling out his class schedule and categorizing his syllabi by day of the class. Then he sifted through the books and grouped them with their syllabi. One book in particular caught his attention: _#Girlboss _by Sophia Amoruso. What the hell? Its pink cover was so out of place that he wondered if it had been a mistake. Yet, there it was on his syllabus for his Design Thinking and Innovation course.

It was a small book. Alec ran his calloused thumb along the edge and flipped quickly through its pages. Much to his siblings' dismay he liked to find the last page not to read it and know how the book ended, but in order to easily set goals; just two more pages and it will be half read, sort of thing. Two hundred fifty six pages total. He took in the book until he settled on the introduction, and began to read. Clearly there has to be something brilliant about this book, and soon he easily fell into a rhythm: read the left page, read the right page, and flip.

Engrossed in his book, Alec startled at the rap of knuckles on his door. "Hey, are you alive? I know you hate to be bothered when the door is closed, but seriously, dude, you've been in there for hours. I was just teasin' when I told you to do homework. I'm really not your mom, nor am I goin' to tell her." Hours? Confused, Alec looked down at his page number: page two hundred and thirty seven. He was nearly done with the book. Jesse knocked again. "Alec?"

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine. You can come in." Jesse opened the door, but didn't enter the room. Alec was eternally thankful for his awareness of Alec's personal space, but he couldn't help the sensation of feeling like he was being handled with 'kid gloves'. Did he still think Alec was upset? Stop. He was reading too much into. There wasn't a reason for every action. Jesse was just being respectful. By way of explanation he lifted his book thumb and finger still holding the pages in place. "I just got sucked into it, is all."

The agent stared at it for a long moment before commenting wryly. "That is an interestin' title for a business book." Alec didn't know what Jesse meant by that. He'd made a similar observation when he first picked it up, but now that he'd read it, it felt wrong to make such a formulaic gesture. The author of the book would have combatted the remark, but Alec didn't have those kinds of balls. So, he just shrugged up at the man hovering in the doorway neither contesting nor agreeing with his statement. "It's Sunday."

Like Alec could forget. He'd never felt so anxious about his first day of school. Well, okay, maybe he had. Sophomore year of high school as the first son was equally nerve wracking. It was his first year in a new school with a shiny new title. "And?"

Jesse fixed him with a dubious look. "And… that means no cook. You didn't eat breakfast or lunch, I know you're starvin'. Hell, I'm starvin', and I've eaten both. What do you want? And don't get any crazy ideas about me cookin'. You're goin' to school tomorrow, not the emergency room."

Alec smiled. He hadn't realized how prevalent Jesse's accent was until just then. It snuck up on him. He knew Jesse was usually conscious of it and made sure to hide it, but maybe being out of DC made him relax and let it slip through. Especially since Alec didn't really care one way or the other about it, and his mother wasn't there to impress. Yet, despite this observation, he didn't miss out on the prospect of junk food. "Oh… um… pizza?" Jesse nodded but continued to hover in the doorway, debating. Alec furrowed a brow in confusion, "What is it?"

Jesse beat his fist lightly against the frame of the door. "I'm off duty. How about takin' a break from the readin' and play a videogame or somethin' while we eat? School hasn't even started, yet. You can kick back." Ah, Alec understood. It was a fine line to walk being friendly with the work, and even more so when was is overtly done. He could catch a lot of flak for doing this, but he still did it. It warmed Alec more than it should have. He was just being friendly. There was no underlying meaning. Alec usually played games with Jace and Max. Jace and Max were back in D.C. and "off duty" for Jesse just meant going across the hall to an apartment he had to share with two other agents instead of to his private home miles away from work. Everything was so different here, isolated.

"I'd like that," And Alec did. He admired Jesse, a lot, and being invited to do something with him made the teenager giddy. It was like being a freshman invited to do something with a senior. So that was also why it was sort of off putting. He didn't want to be the cause of some big dispute. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"You're a grunt by association. Don't worry about it. They can't tell me who I am and am not allowed to hang out with off duty. So finish up and I'll order the pizza." Well, he was still bossy. Alec sighed and nodded to the now closed door; his stomach grumbling loudly. Oh yeah, he was hungry. He'd been so caught up in the book that he'd missed his body's pains for nourishment. Oh well. The book was heavy in his hand as he flipped pages to count how many he had to read to get to the next chapter. Overall, he only had about twenty pages left; he could read until food got there.

An hour and two slices of Hawaiian pizza later Alec was poised on the edge of the couch button mashing like a fiend; the next day's worries completely forgotten. A couple of the other agents had actually joined them, and Alec had to confess that he never felt more included. It was great, and he hoped that it wouldn't be a onetime sort of thing. However, like clockwork Jesse was quick to play Mr. Mom and cut them off at eleven. Alec "needed his rest," but he was too hyped up for sleep. So Alec lay in bed with the other book that had caught his interest: _Think Like a Freak_. It also had a different look to it from the rest of his books, bright orange, and appeared to be for the same class as _#Girlboss_. So, he had high hopes for it.

Alec didn't remember the last page he read, nor did he remember the topic of the chapter as his eyes grew heavy and eventually shut of their own volition.

**What do you all think? I fear it may have been a little rushed especially at the end, but it is what it is. If you're out there and still reading this, you're awesome. I know the idea isn't the most original, but hopefully you all hold out for me. Sometimes tried and true is the best way to go about things!**


	3. Chapter 2

**And I am back! As promised, we finally meet Magnus… and another OC. (I told you all, this fic was going to have a few) I will also like to preface that I am not a Harvard Alum. The class I speak of is a course offered there, but I have no idea as to what is discussed in the class. So, Alec's school experience is an amalgam of my college experience, and what my research has produced. As always the characters are not mine, they are CC's. **

Chapter 2

Alec was hitting his midday lull when he entered the lecture hall for his final class of the day: Design Thinking and Innovation. Of course, his sluggishness was not helped by the two hours of reading he had just completed, and the hour long run he had at six am. Jesse groaned audibly as he sat in a seat two rows up and three seats over dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a hoodie. Alec made a show of rolling his eyes knowing that the secret service agent would know he'd done it despite not being able to see his face. He had complained, again, throughout the whole run demanding that Alec consider running at a gym instead, or buying a damn treadmill. Alec had blithely ignored him again.

The two suited agents, one at each exit, garnered looks from the students as they entered the room, but thankfully it appeared as though no one associated them with him. Thank god for small favors. The routine was simple. Upon arrival on campus, Alec would exit at the nearest drop point to his first building. Three agents would exit with him, and the others would park the vehicles then rendezvous at Alec's class. One, Jesse, would be dressed as a civilian in order to fit in with the crowd and draw less attention. Three agents would always been in view, and the others would monitor and patrol the halls while class was in session. Between classes, he was allowed to study where he wished as long as a small contingent of his guards were capable of getting to him in less than thirty seconds, and had at least two exit points in case of emergencies. It wasn't one of Jesse's favorite ideas, but he understood and appreciated discretion. Walking around completely encased by a group of suited men was an eye sore, drawing attention to them and significantly increasing Alec's threat level. Alec was incognito as long as they gave him space. Plus, it's the option Alec preferred, and the agent had a soft spot for the suffocated teenager as he already felt guilty over squashing several other hopes Alec had about university life.

As the day went on, Jesse relaxed. It was a good plan especially because his young charge was the lowest key of the Lightwood brood except for perhaps Max. A plan such as this would have never worked with Jace or Isabelle. They lived for the limelight, and therefore were more easily recognizable. Alec was different. At a passing glance, no one recognized him and left him be. It was the freest he had felt in years. This had been why he was excited to go to college in the first place. The anonymity he had amongst his peers was something he hadn't experienced in years. Even before his mother was elected – when he had been but a freshman in high school – she had been campaigning which meant being a public figure. He wanted to get used to this. The anonymity, being able to participate in parties, events, even clubs. It was saddening that he knew he couldn't. Why the hell did his mother have to run for re-election? Alec grumbled lowly. He needed to enjoy it while he could. Once the campaign trail began, his life would be on show for the entire world to see once again. Then, his peers would know him, and know why there were suits in every class. He'd start traveling to be with his mother to increase her appeal. Then it was only a matter of time before the scrutiny, the jokes, and the mockery would begin.

Morosely, Alec sifted through his bag to pull out the materials he needed for this class: his syllabus, a notebook, and the three books assigned for the course. It was the books that made him remember exactly which class he was in. Alec couldn't help but be curious as to what he would find in this lecture. So far, the classes were dull. Philosophy was more Jace's area of expertise, and finance was all statistics, and calculations. He had an affinity for crunching numbers, but it was dull work. As much as Jace and Isabelle complained that he was, in fact, a dull person he hated the idea of being stuck in a class doing it. However, he accepted that it was the nature of the beast of getting a degree in business.

The clock ticked by slowly beneath the quiet roar of his classmates talking. It was five minutes past the time for class to start. Was he really going to have a no show on his first day of college? He silently cursed his internal mumblings for having soured his mood when the sound of scuffling feet drew his attention to the front. There, standing just inside the door and out of breath, was a vision. He was tall and lean which was emphasized by his black skinny jeans, neon yellow tank and bright blue shoes, and had spiked hair and tanned skin. He was beautiful just then, and instantly escalated to swoon worthy when Alec saw his eyes; the brightest green that nearly glowed due to his shockingly appealing eye makeup. Who would have thought that makeup on a man could be so attractive?

And he was beginning to think everyone in business school was dull. As if hearing his thoughts, their eyes met, and the newcomer smirked then winked at him. Alec all but dropped his jaw clearly baffled, and much to his horror the new comer smiled even brighter; smug and proud. Shit, he was staring. Alec's kneejerk reaction was to duck his head, but he forcibly stopped himself. He would not look guilty. Air rushed into his lungs and with a slow, casual effort Alec moved his eyes to the doodle he'd been drawing in his notebook, and prayed to god that Mr. Swoonworth didn't sit next to him. He totally wasn't staring. He was cool, calm, and collected. He just happened to have noticed the kid in the crazy clothes that also happened to be the epitome of hotness. Where was that damn professor?

"I would apologize for my tardiness, but I refuse to waste my energy on such trivialities." Alec breathed in relief for the distraction knowing his cheeks were inflamed. Hopefully, Jesse didn't notice. Just because he'd train his agents not to ask questions on a whim, that didn't mean they didn't when they were genuinely concerned. Now that class had started, he could put this whole embarrassing mess behind him. Head bowed, he lifted his eyes to the front of the room, and sucked in a miserable groan. Mr. Swoonworth had seated himself on the table in the front of the class; a travel cup in hand. It was such a causal gesture that Alec almost doubted the sincerity of his words, but there was an astute gleam in his eye that caught Alec off guard. "As it stands, welcome all to Design Thinking and Innovation."

A murmur coursed through the room as Mr. Swoonworth, unconcerned, sniffed and then sipped the contents of his mug before scrunching his nose in an adorable fashion and considered the offending object done. "As it stands, this section is quite the lucky bunch as you get to have my lovely self as your lecturer. This means that you have not one but three books to read for the course." The murmur turned into a chorus of groans, and he laughed. Alec blinked. He had a wonderful laugh, and a wonderful voice. It had a lilt to it that didn't quite sound American, but Alec couldn't place where it came from, exactly. Either way, he loved listening to it.

"Oh, don't be such children. I tried to get it down to two, but the professor absolutely insisted _Atlas Shrugged_ would not be removed from the curriculum." Alec smiled as Mr. Swoonworth dropped said book onto the desk with distaste. The look on his face was cute. He didn't quite understand the man's aversion to the book. He'd read it before. Sure it was dry, but it wasn't terrible either. "Since I can't part ways with it, I will lecture on it, and even have questions about it on the final, but I will focus more on the other two books. "

One of those other books Alec finished reading yesterday, and the other he had nearly finished before falling asleep the night before. So he was the reason for the two obscure books. Mr. Swoonworth dug into his messenger back and produced a small object between his thumb and forefinger. "Now this little gadget is used to track attendance via answering questions that will be interspersed throughout the lecture. I hope you all enjoy the complete waste of money as I don't care if you come to class or not." The reaction was uproarious. It was the first day of class. How on earth could people already be excited at the prospect of skipping and not getting in trouble for it?

Alec watched his TA openly now that the flush in his face had faded. "I do not care if you come to class." He repeated and then paused with a strange sort of smirk on his face. Alec didn't want to admit what that smirk did to him. "However, you cannot complain to me if you fail out of the class because you bomb the final, or miss a due date on a paper. So by all means don't show up, but understand the consequences. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What's with the suits?"

Alec froze. Shit. No one else had bothered to ask that question in any of his other classes. Granted, it took balls to ask a professor that sort of impudent question, and this guy looks just about as old as the class. Fear settled in his belly. All of the professors, TAs, had been briefed on his presence in the classes and had been provided direction in regards to his safety, but Alec couldn't recall if Jesse had said anything in regards to his privacy. His eyes were riveted to the front of the room. Did Mr. Swoonworth just cast him a glance? Oh no, this whole thing was going to go to hell in a hand basket in a matter of seconds.

However, the voice that answered was not that of Mr. Swoonworth. "Some of us instill a little… precaution from the department heads." The girl was just behind him and a little to the right. Her foot kicked in and out of his periphery clad in a bright purple shoe that screamed Isabelle; dangerously tall and pointy. From his left, Alec heard Jesse chuckle. It caused him to ruminate over her words. The statement was true, but how did she know that?

Mr. Swoonworth chuckled. His eyes alight with amusement. "Yes, some of you do. Do try to keep this hall in one piece; at least on my watch. I do so hate to clean."

The girl laughed, and it sounded dangerous. "I have no idea what you're talking about." A snort echoed through the room from higher up in the seats.

"That isn't an answer. If there is something wrong with this class, we should be told."

The girl hummed before she spoke emphasizing her glee. "Yes it is an answer. You just don't like hearing it. Get used to not getting what you want, sweetheart. I doubt it is the first, and it definitely won't be the last." Business school definitely wasn't boring anymore, but for the moment Alec didn't care. Relieved, he slumped into his chair. No one knew about him, at least for now. "Pardon my interruption, Mr. Bane. Please, continue."

Mr. Swoonworth straightened slightly, surprised. "You really do know how to put your nose to the grind when you want to Ms. Halifax, but you and everyone else in this class may refer to me as Magnus. I am a recent addition to the teaching staff here, and this is my first class." Magnus gave a flourish of his hand, and met Alec's eyes. "Prepare to be enlightened."

The rest of the hour was devoted to listening to Mr. Swoonworth, Magnus, go over the requirements of the course. Something, until that moment, Alec had detested fervently. If only he's professors had been as easy to stare at, and had voices as smooth as honey. Paying attention would not be a challenge. Though in Magnus' case, it sounded almost like a contented purr. Not that he was listening that carefully or anything and he totally wasn't checking the guy out either. As Alec stared, yes he meant stared, at his TA he tried to puzzle together the type of person he was, and thus could only conclude one thing: Magnus was an enigma. His clothes, his manner, even his appearance was incongruous with Cambridge Massachusetts: haughty, uptight people that oozed old money. The only things about him that seemed to fit were his confidence and his words. He was well spoken, clearly educated. Needless to say, it was jarring just watching him, and yet Alec couldn't stop.

"It would seem that the hour is coming to a close. So, for Wednesday, come to class having read the first three chapters of _Think Like a Freak_, and be prepared to discuss it." Alec smiled to himself. He might have to reread those chapters just to remember what specifically they focused on as he was oh so ready to discuss anything with Magnus.

Class broke, and Alec slowly put all his materials into his bag. Waiting until after the majority of the class left made it easier to mask the secret service agents following him; fewer eyes to watch them go. He watched as Jesse stepped casually down to the front to loiter inconspicuously at the entrance, and knew it was time to move. He stood, slinging the strap of his bag across his chest, and stepped down onto the main floor stopping short as Magnus appeared before him. "Mr. Lightwood, a pleasure." His hand was extended and Alec was split in two. The action was formal and impersonal. He'd shaken thousands of people's hands since his mother entered office, and affiliating that sense of obligation and pretense with Magnus was not something he desired. He was the first son, not Alec Lightwood. On the other hand, it was the only form of physical contact he'd ever get with the man without raising a few eyebrows, and god he never wanted to touch someone more than this man. What was wrong with him? Sure, he'd seen guys he was attracted to before, but something about Magnus set every cell in him on fire.

Oh right, he was the First Son. He was aware of Jesse in his periphery tense and alert, but no more than he usually was while he was on duty. So, Alec felt safe enough to reach out and return the gesture giving his hand a firm shake. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Bane." He hated himself for being able to slip into the persona so easily, but he'd had years of practice. Inevitably, it still left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Please, call me Magnus."

Alec smiled cordially despite himself. Another go around the merry-go-round. He knew, deep down, it was a gesture that was supposed to suggest comfort, but he'd heard it a hundred times before. He was about to respond automatically before he caught himself. No, this would be a little different if for only one reason. "Only if you'll call me Alec." He didn't usually offer up his nick name. Most people didn't even listen and just called him Alexander because his mother did. It further emphasized that those introductions were never about him. They were always about his mother.

"Alec," Magnus tested the name as he slowly released his grip on Alec's hand. Wait, he'd been holding his hand the whole time? The heat left with him making Alec miss the contact immediately. No, don't reach back out. "Not Alexander." Alec fought off a shiver. He'd never heard his name said like _that_ before; like a purr with the 'L' drawn out and the 'R' rolled slightly. It sent chills through him. "That's a shame it's so much fun to say." Magnus could call him by his given name any day as long as he said it like that.

Magnus produced a winning smile, and Alec wondered if he was too transparent. As much as he enjoyed the attention, there was no way in hell he was returning it. He couldn't. Whatever Magnus saw, he kept to himself as he barreled on. "While I have you here, I wanted to make something clear. I understand that your circumstances are quite… peculiar, but I hope you do not think that it will have any effect on the expectations I have for you in regards to the course. There will be no leniency."

Alec was dumbfounded, and then incensed. No other professor had deemed it prudent to tell him he wouldn't be treated differently. It was humiliating and enraging that Magnus thought this needed to be spelled out. He didn't _want_ to be treated differently. If anything, he wished he hadn't been in a position where that was even a thought. He wanted to yell this at his TA, but he knew better. Someone was always watching and he didn't want to have to be chided later for his behavior. He did, however, level a glare at Magnus that warned off most passers-by – really anyone other than his parents and siblings. "The thought hadn't crossed my mind."

Magnus' eyes scanned over his face – Magnus wasn't much taller than him, he mused – before he smiled softly, seemingly please. "I thought not." Instantaneously, the tension left Alec. How did he do that? Before Alec had time to ruminate on this thought, he caught Magnus glance off behind him and smile again. Only this time, it was different, though Alec couldn't place how. "I am pleased to see someone else has a fashion sense around here."

Click. Click. Click. Alec looked over his shoulder, following the sound, to witness a girl twirling in a scarily short dress and an oversized army Jacket. Her shoes gave her away: tall, pointy, and purple. It was the girl that had saved him earlier in class. Almost everything about her reminded him of his sister Isabelle – with the exception of her light brown hair and blue grey eyes – down to the killer smile and the ever present challenge to fuck with her in her eye. "I could say the same about you. Nice Gucci high tops." Magnus smiled brightly at the compliment nearly blinding Alec with his zeal, or perchance it was the glitter that Alec now saw rimmed his eyes. Either way, he still looked sexy as hell. A shoulder brushed against his arm. "I'm surprised I even got into this course, to be honest."

A chuckle rumbled from deep within Magnus as a smirk spread across his face. "Yes, Professor Higgins was not at all pleased with your entrance essay, but as I secretly agree with your deductions on his research I am not opposed to bringing your radical ideals into the classroom."

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Even if you did, I would deny it, and I have clout."

Suddenly, Alec felt like a voyeur peering into someone's life. They clearly didn't know each other, but there was an ease between them that felt personal. He didn't like it, and he most certainly didn't like having to witness it. The problem was that as soon as he started to pull away, an arm wrapped around his elbow pinning him in place. "Easy there, princeling." She smiled up at Alec, daring him to move. "You owe me a coffee."

What? He didn't owe her anything, and why did she call him princeling? Awash in foreboding, it hit him soundly. She knew who he was, and she purposefully directed conversation away from him. How the hell did she know who he was? He looked down at her and watched her smile turn to a smirk as he puzzled out her words. It made him feel exposed, as if she saw every secret, and every hidden desire. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, as he came to an easy conclusion. He needed to watch this one closely. He felt another pair of eyes on him and looked over to catch Magnus regarding him with a surprising level of scrutiny. At least, he thought so. Being in the closet all these years had him extremely paranoid. Maybe he needed to watch them both, but watching them also required keeping them close. So, he sighed. "I suppose I do."

"Great! Let's go." Alec's eyes widen at the sudden pull she gave at his arm. Strong, yet another commonality she had with Isabelle. As he was slowly carted away, Alec couldn't help but take one last look at Magnus. Their eyes met, and Magnus flashed him a fond smile.

"See you Wednesday."

Alec found it impossible not to smile back, and with a nod in Magnus' direction he allowed himself to be directed out of the classroom and across the campus to the student union. His classmate – he couldn't recall hearing her name, but her last name started with an 'H', he thought – never relinquished her hold on his arm, and even seemed to pull him in closer as they walked. It was odd, but what was stranger yet was that he didn't feel smothered by it. Usually, when a girl hangs on a guy's arm there is a romantic nature to it. Admittedly, it could be his total lack of interest, but it didn't feel that way. Though, that thought had him thinking, why had this happened so easily? Careful not to draw attention to him, Alec located Jesse trailing discreetly behind them. Despite the ease of the situation, he was relieved. At least he wasn't completely abandoned even though he hadn't been able to locate the other agents.

The student union bustled with the excited energy that came with the afternoon. Students that were not quite ready to head back to the dorms for the evening, but were animated with the 'end of a school day' hype filled every crook and cranny. It was also claustrophobically teaming with life, and Alec loved it… even if he didn't know what to do with it. Sadly, the time of day didn't change the line at the coffee shop, and Alec's companion was keen on not talking until after she'd had her coffee. So, they waited in silence – Alec musing over Magnus and their conversation – until they secured two cups of black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. Alec didn't bat an eye as she added it to the list at the last minute too used to his siblings' last minute decisions. Plus, it wasn't like it was hurting his bank account. When they finally sat down at a table, Alec couldn't contain himself a moment longer. "You know who I am."

The girl took a healthy bite of her muffin, and nodded. "I do, and don't ask me the stupid question you're thinking of asking me." Alec stared blankly back at her. What? What stupid question was he going to ask? It irritated him to no end how audacious the statement was. It felt a lot like talking with his mother. Maryse was quick to impose her thoughts and her will on her children, but make it sound as though it had been theirs all along. It wasn't until later that Alec would realize what she'd done inevitably making him angrier with his weakness. He watched his companion critically putting up barriers like he would with his mother. She could not manipulate him. She would not make him feel weak. She took another bite of her snack and chewed at the smudge of chocolate on her thumb completely unconcerned. "You were going to ask me how I know who you are." … Yes, he had been. "It's a stupid question. You're the first born of the most publically followed family in the world. Well, maybe second. Will, Kate, and George probably have you beat. No, what you really want to ask is: How was I so capable of recognizing you, the family anchorite, in my business class with no overt signs of your lineage?"

Alec gave her a dubious look. In essence, wasn't that kind of the same question? So one had a few less words than the other, but at the root of it the answer was still the same. A laugh erupted from the other side of the table causing him to scowl. "What?"

"Oh honey, you just have no capacity to hide what you're thinking. You might want to work on that."

Exasperated, Alec asked, "Who are you?" There was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to feel chastised by someone he did not know. She had no right to chastise him in the first place! He startled slightly at the feel of something resting on top of his hand.

"Calm down, Alexander. I'm just teasing you." Alec looked at his hand, and saw her much smaller one covering it. Oh God, this girl was Isabelle incarnate, but oh so worse because Alec didn't know her, didn't know what she knew, and most importantly he didn't know if he could trust her. "Are you calm?" She waited all of three seconds before continuing. "You can call me Nic." He met her eyes, and she smiled brighter. "We're going to be great friends."

Alec couldn't contain himself. "That is rather presumptuous of you."

"Nope, I just have a feelin'. This lecture with Magnus is going to be stimulating and invigorating, unlike the rest of them, and I think you'll find my company enjoyable." Without word or warning, she was standing and hovering over him. Oh god, what was she going to do now? Fear crept in on him as she lowered her head, and then chastely kissed him on the cheek. Okay, that wasn't so bad, but when she didn't pull away the worry set in again. "And don't worry," her voice barely a whisper, "Both your secrets are safe with me." She knew both his secrets? But what was… Alarmed, Alec jerked back with wide eyes and gawked at Nic. She couldn't have possibly figured out he was gay; not that quickly. Grinning, she pressed her index finger to her lips, shushing him softly, and dropped him a wink. "See ya Wednesday." Shit, maybe she did.

Thoroughly discombobulated, Alec gaped after the girl as she sauntered – it gave Isabelle a run for her money – away from their table, but not before stopping right in front of Jesse who looked up at her from 'reading' his book. "You don't have to try so hard, handsome. The people you are fooling don't have the capacity to put two and two together, and the people that do have the capacity aren't fooled." Then, she was gone walking out of the building as if she owned the place people parting before her. How did she even do that?

Alec continued to stare after her as the seat beside him ground against the slate floor, and Jesse plopped into it unceremoniously with a shit eating grin on his face. Great, now what? "You really know how to pick'em." That was odd, what did he mean by that? He didn't pick anything, she attached to him like a leech. Seeing the blank expression on his face, Jesse continued still grinning. "That… was the arsonist."

The arsonist… wait. "Arson, vandalism, destruction of property, and didn't get caught arsonist?" Alec couldn't help sounding a little hysterical. Considering the subject matter, who would blame him? "Wait, you said there was a couple, now you're saying it was just one person?" Alec's voice may have gone up an octave. He didn't care. Jesse nodded causing Alec to lose it, completely. "And you left me alone with her? What the hell is matter with you?"

Jesse rolled his eyes good naturedly, completely un-phased. Why wasn't he taking this seriously? "I wasn't worried. She was never charged, and her psych eval checked out. Doctor said she was just a hyperactive kid who wasn't challenge enough in school with too much time on her hands. Her entrance interview only epitomized the point." Jesse fixed him with a look Alec couldn't quite interpret. "I'm jealous, really. She's a piece of work I'd like to crack… and good lookin' too." There was a slight sense of longing in his words that had Alec back pedaling. What was Jesse seeing that he wasn't? He needed to figure this out before he got caught in his lie of a life. Jesse had said she was good looking which Alec supposed she was. She was pretty in the same way he thought Isabelle was pretty. Ah ha! There, that was the problem. How was a person supposed to respond to a comment like that? Unbidden, images of Magnus ambled through his mind, causing a slow smile to spread across his face. Yeah, he was attractive, wickedly attractive. Jesse laughed. He must have done something right which was only confirmed as his bodyguard continued. "If she really isn't your type, send her my way. I'd more than happily buy her a coffee. Just about all of us would. Believe me, the guys are jealous. They've been talkin' my ear off." Son of a bitch, Jesse totally thought this was an impromptu date. All of his agents thought he'd just taken a girl he liked out to coffee. How was that even possible? He'd spent three fucking years under their watchful eyes not once humoring a girl. Where would he have developed the savvy to do that?

Astonished, all that entered Alec's mind was, "I'm not sure I can." It was the absolute truth because he just didn't know how to take her. Did she know that he wasn't into women? Was she just entreating him to get something out of him? Oh God, was she going to blackmail him? If either of those things were true, she definitely wouldn't be interested in being 'passed' off onto his Secret Service Agent. Did he even want her close to him? The guy had his mother's ear for Christ sake.

Jesse smirked, fucking smirked. "Warmin' up to her, then, or are you just sure she wouldn't be interested in a hilljack like me compared to you?" Jesse being self-deprecating was an uncommon thing. So uncommon that Alec couldn't help but raise a doubtful eyebrow at him. Jesse shrugged, "I couldn't tell if you were interested, but she definitely seemed intent. She did kiss you. Are you even goin' to tell me what she told you? I can only imagine what it was. It made you blush."

It was like listening to Jace and Izzy talk about crushes except that the world was turned on its side as the questions were being directed at him. It made no sense. Heat rose in his cheeks as he thought again on what she'd told him. No, he wasn't going to tell him. It was too close to admitting a truth he fought so hard to hide. He could only hope, for now, that she kept her word. Completely spent, Alec let the air whoosh out of him. "I think I am ready to go back to the apartment."

Jesse's smile grew crooked as he merely nodded and talked into his hoodie. "Prepare convoy for RAVEN extraction to DELOS. Have the car at the student union in 5." Clearly, he took something else from the gesture other than what it was. How did this even happen? There was a pause as he waited for a response, and then a nod. "Come on, Casanova, let's get you home."

**So… how are people feeling? I am hoping that this last section will give you all a glimpse of what to expect in this not so original fic of mine. Also "hilljack" is a shout out to a friend mine, who doesn't actually read fanfiction. Nic is an original character that I have had for YEARS and has spanned multiple universes, and thus she's reading bits and pieces of this one for the character. **


	4. Chapter 3

**As promised to some that I spoke with, it is Sunday and I am posting a new chapter. It got a little away from me, and to me if feels more like a transition than anything else. Hope it is to people's liking! Also, last chapter, I had a reader ask me a question in a review about Alec secret service detail and their potential knowledge of his sexual orientation. I responded to her all of my thought process, and it got me thinking. I will be posting her question and my answer on my tumblr page (a link to it can be found on my homepage). If any readers have questions about the universe I've dreamed up, or if something doesn't make sense to you, feel free to ask! I will happily answer questions for the things I do know, and it will be invigorating to think on things I hadn't maybe thought of before. On that note, I own the story and the original characters, but nothing else. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"What's this curious thing?" The notebook slipped from underneath Alec's fingers as he tried to grab for it, giving him the mental image of those cats on the internet: spastic and completely unsuccessful in capturing their prize. That should not have happen. How the hell did she make these things happen so easily for her? How did she even get so close to him without him knowing? Alec watched with wide, wary eyes as Nic settled into the seat next to him her nose deep in his notebook and a slow smile creeping across her face. "How many pages did you write?"

The anxious need to rip the book from her hands nearly overtook him. He was being ridiculous, he knew. They were just notes for class, but it felt like she had just stolen something private; something personal. Gently, he pulled the notebook back toward him; the tension easing from him as she released it without a fight. "Five."

Her smile turned to a smirk. "Five? You are adorable." Alec blushed – she was too good at making him do that – and burrowed his chin in his chest. The knowing in her voice, and her speed with which she put together the notes, there was no doubt in his mind that she knew his secret. His deepest. Darkest. Secret. If some random stranger could put it together, who was he fooling? The blood drained from his face, and he brought his right hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose; to try and hide. Oh god, what was he going to do? What would his parents think? "Hey…" her voice lowered in pitch and volume. It was oddly soothing especially coming from a woman he hardly knew, and he felt himself settle. He didn't even jump as he felt both her hands press into the sleeve of his left forearm, or when she started smoothing circles with one of her thumbs. "I unnerve you."

Alec couldn't help but snort incredulously. It was the understatement of the century. He looked over at her, smiling a little at her grin. Her expression was so open and sincere it was difficult to stay angry. "Jesse told me you were a piece of work."

"The cute, baby faced one?" Alec was about to respond in the affirmative when Nic cut him a look that had him thinking. Was he supposed to have taken something special from that statement? What did he miss? Slowly, he ruminated over her question. Oh. Alec watched her openly as he debated what he should do. Should he deny having every considered Jesse's attractiveness, or should he just admit it? She knew anyway, and yet she was warning him that his response would leave no room for doubt. Why? Perhaps he had misjudged this woman. She definitely didn't have to do that. It would have been easier for her to hold it over his head if she'd just let him bury himself. Suddenly, this felt like a test, or maybe that he was being taught a lesson. Finally, he decided it was better to be honest, and he nodded. He felt pressure on his arm; a light squeeze. "He's right, but I bet he wasn't talking about this."

Alec narrowed his eyes, questioning. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that just because I know, doesn't mean anyone else knows." Alec gave her a disbelieving glower. "What, you don't believe me?" She gasped playfully as he shook his head. What made her so special that she noticed things apparently no one else did? "You're over thinking again, and no I'm not psychic. I'm just observant, and you're particularly fascinating to study."

Alec was anything but fascinating. His siblings told him so regularly, but there was a challenging look in her eye that had him wondering. Fine, he'd play her game. "Prove it. Tell me something you've observed about me that no one else here would know."

Her answer was instantaneous. "You don't buy your own clothes, and the person that does buy them doesn't know you."

Alec fish mouthed. "What?" How was it even possible for her to tell something like that? This girl had real stalker potential. It was almost creepy. Alec chanced a look at the shirt he was wearing. He hadn't bothered to check it that morning. Being away from home, Alec didn't have his trusty guide, Izzy, to keep his appearance up to par for their mother. Yet, he was still expected to maintain an impeccable look. Fucking bullshit. Thankfully, Izzy provided him with a simple rule: Everything goes with jeans. So, he wore jeans, and randomly grabbed for stuff in his closet. Today it was a tan, black, and red plaid shirt. It was hideous, but apparently it was 'fashionable'. He wanted to argue her. To come up with some sort of logical excuse as to why he couldn't shop for his own clothes, but he exasperatingly came up blank. Petulantly, he couldn't help but pout. "I look fine."

"You look like someone attacked you with a Burberry scarf, and I mean attacked. You wear it like you hate it." She hit the nail on the head with that making him feel even more bared than he previously did in her presence. Alec swallowed thickly as Nic continued steadily, assuredly. "You know, the elitist in you should have responded instantly that you have more than enough money to pay someone to do those things for you. Most of the one percent use personal shoppers. It's completely expected. Also, the princeling in you should have argued that due to security issues, there are a lot of things you and your siblings cannot do for yourselves. That's just two excuses you could have used that would have put me right in my place, effectively." Alec hung his head in shame. It was true, and yet it was nearly impossible for him to come up with either excuse; both of which were completely factual even if he didn't consider himself an elitist. Yes, he'd had nannies, personal chefs, and personal shoppers all his life, but he didn't define himself by it. The root of the matter was: why was this so hard? Responses like that should have been on the tip of his tongue within a matter of seconds. Another thought crossed his mind. Why was she telling him how to argue her in the first place? This didn't add up.

"Why are you doing this?" How could someone who knew so little about him school him in his own responses? It was like having a PR rep except that it focused on his life, his image, instead of making his mother shine.

"I thought that would have been obvious."

Searching her face, Alec found no insult or sarcasm. Her expression was open, honest. She wasn't making fun of him. That soothed him as much as it perplexed him. He wanted to ask her what she meant. What was obvious that she felt the need to do this to him? He was exhausted just trying to wrap his head around it. By the time he got the gumption to ask her, her gaze was drawn to the front of the classroom, and Alec following her gaze sucked in a painful breath. God he was gorgeous, and just as ostentatious as ever. Magnus was late again, and this time it looked as though the late summer heat was getting to him as sweat slicked his forehead. Alec watched, with bated breath, as Magnus swiped at the droplets with his naked forearm thereby exposing part of his lightly toned stomach. It felt like Alec was watching him in slow motion as the expanse widened between his neon blue pants, which hung low on his hips, and the black tank top that inched ever higher. Whooo… Alec shifted in his seat in discomfort at the shadow of hair just beneath his navel and the light lines under his skin pointing down. Jesus, he needed to get control of himself. He forced his eyes up to the dull blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck darkening the bare skin of Magnus' shoulders and upper arms rolling over sinuous muscle. This was so totally not helping. Even the blue and black encircling his eyes made them glow in an almost otherworldly way like that TV show Izzy liked to watch.

"Good afternoon, all. I'm here, you are all here. How about we talk some _Freakonomics_?" Magnus hopped gracefully to seat himself on the desk top just as he had done the class before, and let his feet swing lazily against the front. Alec marveled at how he could make such an ordinary move seem commanding and authoritative; a lordly lion on his savannah. Damn, it was sexy. "So, who wants to start?"

Alec wanted to, desperately. Hell, the notebook in front of him attested to it. He wanted to prove to Magnus he was invested in the class, in the reading _he_ assigned, but fear kept his hand rooted in its place. Without a doubt, the moment he spoke up he would say something stupid and obliterate any opportunity he had of making Magnus believe he was competent… even smart.

Silence reigned over the lecture hall, and Magnus smirked probably plotting to put someone on the spot. "Very well, here is a question even those of you who _didn't_ read can answer. When approached with a problem or issue that needs to be addressed, what should a business executive be willing to ask in order to insure the problem is being resolved to the best of the company's ability?" The silence resumed, and Magnus rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Honestly, you all are either making this too difficult, or you're trying to hurt my feelings."

Alec thought that he knew the answer. He'd read the chapters twice after all, but yet he still didn't draw attention to himself. A sharp pain radiated from his side causing him to jump in his seat. What the hell? He couldn't possibly have gotten bit. So, he investigated what could have been in the area that would have given him such a sting. Low and behold, he found the culprit, and he fixed a glare at the profile of her face. There, with long painted nails, was a thumb and forefinger set in the position of a pinch. That bitch.

"Alec, did you have something to add?" Oh shit. Alec looked up at Magnus with wide, startled eyes. She didn't just get him in trouble, did she? The last thing he wanted to do was upset Magnus. However, as he looked up into his TA's face what he saw was anything but anger. If Alec could put words to what he saw it was interest, perhaps even eagerness.

Bolstered, he cleared his throat. "I don't know." Snickers wrung out in the silence, but Magnus's expression was pleased; a smile growing across his face. Warmth rushed through Alec's being causing his fingers to tingle. Unbeknownst to his snickering classmates, Magnus gestured for him to continue. Alec, unsure, chewed on his bottom lip as he formulated a response. It was his imagination, and wishful thinking, that Magnus' eyes locked onto the gesture. "Well… in the book it explains that companies who rely on old conventions rather than saying 'I don't know' tend to spend needlessly on outdated methods of solving the problem. Saying 'I don't know' forces the decision makers to re-evaluate the methods and even propose new ones. The example in the book talks of newspaper ads. The question was: 'What happens if the company doesn't spend money toward these ads?'"

"And what happened?" Magnus' eyes were bright and mirthful.

Alec swallowed thickly. "The company didn't want to test the question to find out. What was worse was that they already had data that had happened by accident. The data showed that sales didn't change between the months where the newspaper ads were present and when they weren't present for this specific site. So, basically the company decided that since this old convention used to work, that it was still working despite the evidence there by wasting money."

"Well…" he rumbled lowly making Alec's nerve endings spark, "I'm glad someone did his reading." A quiet chuckle emitted from the girl beside him, and he returned it with a glare. He knew his cheeks, his ears, were on fire. She did that to him; put him on the spot. He still had plenty of time to rethink this supposed friendship. He hadn't committed to it, yet. "Let us see if the rest of you did. Based off the example in the book, what other areas of business could this tactic be applied to?"

A scoff filled the room with noise abruptly as one of the guys higher up in the seats added, "What would happen if I didn't have to take this class?" Alec blinked. That was arrogant and rude. He turned his head and looked up at the culprit to find him smiling as if he'd done something right. He was proud of himself. The action niggled at him with surprising vigor. Why was he so affronted when the comment hadn't been directed at him? Alec wanted to turn, wanted to yell at him for his boorishness. Magnus deserved better treatment than that.

Nic smoothed a hand down his arm adding pressure to it to turn him forward. The motion startled him enough to shock him out of his thoughts, and he realized, then, what he had just been about to do. That was a close call for more reasons than he cared to admit. Defending Magnus would draw more attention to him from Jesse and the others. Perhaps it would make them question things they hadn't previously thought on. Additionally, if the altercation led to anything more than words, then everyone would know why the suits were there.

Nodding his thanks to her, he looked forward again to find Magnus smirking up at the asshole. "I do not know, and I would not be remiss to encourage you to find out." Alec grinned. Of course, Magnus didn't need help with difficult students. Before asswipe had time to respond, Magnus turned his gaze on someone else, smiled politely and gestured for him or her to speak.

The voice was soft, uncertain and female. "Um… why don't companies more readily use social media?"

Magnus beamed so brightly it was like staring at the sun. "Perfect. Anyone else have any thoughts?"

"Why aren't more women in top ranked positions in big business?" Nic sounded odd as she spoke, and Alec felt, once again, like he was watching his sister go in for a kill. There was a falseness to the lightness of her voice, and her eyes were predatory.

Magnus smiled that smile at her. The one that made Alec queasy, and angry for reasons he didn't quite understand. It wasn't his business, and yet he felt like it should be. "I don't know. Let u-"

"Because they can't make critical decisions, because they are over emotional, because they are more invested in taking care of their families." Asswipe had a lot of opinions today, so it would seem. Alec chanced a glance Nic, unsure of how she would respond. As much as she reminded him of Izzy, there were still things about her that were unpredictable, chaotic. The predatory gleam in her eyes morphed to something he could only describe as dangerous. This was the person who vandalized and destroyed property; who caused fires. She was, for a lack of a better word, volatile. And if Alec was being honest with himself, it scared him. There was intent there.

"You must have eaten well this morning because that is the biggest load of shit I've seen all day. For starters," Nic bent back one index finger with the other marking off a one, "This very university has case studies about gender equality. One of which, the professors describe the characteristics and accomplishments of a highly successful business woman and ask students to read the documents then asked them their opinions. She was generally disliked with words like 'overly assertive', 'pushy', and 'bitchy' rounding out the mix. However, when those same professors changed her name to its male equivalent she was admired, and thought to be driven, passionate. Women are just as capable, but when we express anything remotely similar to the male persona you just don't' want it to be. Well done, you've exhibited how you fear women's success."

Nic brought up her middle finger to join her index finger clearly on a roll. "Emotional is not only an entirely subjective and demeaning word, it also has no ability to be quantified. Right now you're debating if I am menstruating. What I find to be particularly hysterical about that is that you're basically wondering if I am acting more like you." Alec watched, as she turned in her seat making sure to catch asswipe's glare with a sneer of her own. He was getting red in the face, but somehow Alec knew it wasn't over. "Because someone who was remotely intelligent would do his research before prattling on with some antiquated diatribes. He would know that when women menstruate," Alec watched him cringe, he clearly wasn't comfortable talking about this, "the hormonal change we're experiencing is a lowering in the more 'feminine' hormones and more expression of the 'masculine' hormones. If that wasn't dumbed down enough for you, let me enlighten you. We act more like men. So congratulations, you just inferred men are over emotional."

Her ring finger went up to join the other two with finality. This was going to turn explosive, Alec just knew it. "Lastly, are you saying that if you were to, god forbid, have children that you wouldn't be invested in their upbringing? How neglectful of you. You've just become on par with men who abandon the women they knock up because they are too scared and incapable to take on the responsibility. Studies have also shown that more men are taking on the role of caregiver while the women are becoming the bread winners. This not only encourages more success for women in the workplace, this also shows a decided shift in the male perception of home life, and the very reason why I suggest it as a prudent question." She turned in her seat, pleased with the fuming mess she made behind her, and smiled up at Magnus as if nothing had happened. "Since men are taking more interest in the home, and the kids, they will invariably shop and buy products more like women. Wouldn't it be logical to have the people who understand on an intrinsic level what it is these knew house dads need in places where they can encourage the changes needed and thereby bring in a shit-ton of money?"

The silence was stifling as Magnus took in the class before him. What was he thinking? Alec himself was waiting for a fight, or something. Nic not only argued every excuse the guy brought up, she verbally attacked him personally. It was as though the room was stuck in a vacuum. Jesse, Tyler, and the other agent were all poised to intervene, and everyone else was frozen in place. He wondered what his agents would do if something did happen. Would they try to stop it, or just get him out of the crosshairs? Magnus moved pulling Alec back to the surface. "I don't know. Perhaps we can explore it more throughout the rest of the semester. Now, what I would like to focus on is this idea of integrating social media."

Magnus redirected the class effortlessly, effectively erasing all the tension. It amazed Alec how the calm seemed to exude from him and into the students, or perhaps it was just him. It didn't seem to work for his friend, who sat staring forward with a petulant pout on her lips, and a set jaw. He'd seen that look enough in Isabelle to identify it immediately. This wasn't over for her. Magnus, however, led the class to discuss less controversial topics, forcing the class to expand on each thought and take it further. Alec didn't realize, until that moment, just how complex operating a business could be. How making a change in one area could upturn another area, and how careful the balance was in maintaining a happy workforce. He'd never thought of things like "How do you think the employees would react?" What was worse was that he hadn't even known that the answers to just that one question could be so polar. The staff should be considered. If the staff has problems with it, get new staff. His head was swimming with questions by the time the class let out. Business was complicated. Who knew?

After most of the students left, Jesse moved, and Alec knew the routine. It was time to get up and head out of the class, but he didn't want to. Magnus was packing his own bag at the front of the room, and Alec really wanted to be able to talk to him more. What the hell was happening to him? He slung his bag over his shoulder and stood settling the weight across his chest. Maybe he could say something? What would he say that wouldn't make him look like an idiot?

"Are you well, Alec?" Magnus' voice was light, reassuring. Alec suddenly felt like he could tell him anything, and he'd be accepted. Why was he feeling this way now? He'd been able to successfully get through high school without feeling particularly pulled to anyone.

Alec woke from his daze and realized he had been staring blankly in Magnus' general direction. Oh, no. He had to backtrack quickly and come up with a viable excuse. He forced a smile and gestured lightly to his head. "Discussion was riveting today. There is a lot to think about."

Magnus smiled slowly, happily and chuckled. It was the kind of sound that made Alec smile brighter pleased that he was the one to bring it out. "Indeed there is. What do you think of the reading?" Interest colored his voice. Did he really care what Alec thought of his reading assignments? He stopped himself. Alec was reading too much into it. He wanted something to be there that wasn't and it was effecting how he saw everything.

That didn't stop him from responding truthfully, though less animated than he would have been. "I'm really enjoying the reading. I've actually finished the two books you added to the syllabus. They were," What was the appropriate term to use here? Awesome just didn't seem to cut it. Unable to draw forth a strong term he merely shrugged. "They were interesting. Made me think about things I hadn't considered before; broadened my view, if that makes sense."

That brilliant smile was back causing Alec to smile shyly back. He tried to keep the blood from whooshing into his face, but there was no way of knowing if he was successful. "Then they have served their purpose." Alec watched Magnus' hands as he moved bringing the strap of his bag over his head, and smoothing them along the plains of his chest as he nestled it into place. This time, he couldn't stop the heat from rising in his cheeks. He needed to get a grip on himself, and he needed to do it quickly. "You should not be so hesitant to speak up in class, Alec. You think no one wants to hear your thoughts, but you are wrong." The floor fell out beneath him, or at least it felt like it did. Did Magnus just tell him he wanted him to talk more?

Alec nodded faintly, "I'll try harder."

Magnus hummed his satisfaction as he quickly glanced around the room. Alec noticed the moment Magnus' mood changed; even before the frown started to mar his face. That was not okay. Before he could get a word in edge wise, his teacher spoke. "Alec, would you mind giving Nic and me a moment?" He smiled at Alec apologetically making it impossible for him to deny the man. "We need to discuss what happened in class today."

She hadn't left yet? Sure enough, as Alec looked over at where he had been seated, there she was sitting straight backed and rigid with a distant look on her face. Maybe she was angrier than he thought. Still, a part of him didn't want to leave. He didn't quite know why. He had no business forcing himself into a conversation that didn't belong to him. He just didn't want the two of them together alone. "It won't take long, Alec, don't worry. You can wait just outside the door. She will be along shortly." That wasn't what he was worried about, but he sure as hell wasn't admitting that out loud.

Quietly he stepped out into the corridor where Jesse and the others had been waiting. He had hoped, shamefully, that he could overhear some of what they were talking about, but Magnus had waited until Alec left the room to even approach her. This did not bode well. What was worse, Jesse noticed his hovering and threw him a questioning look. Shit, what was he going to say? That he was stalking his TA? Yeah, right. He stalled and started to go into a nose dive.

Thankfully, Jesse had his own interpretation. "Are you waiting for Nic?"

Alec exhaled slowly. "Yeah, Magnus wanted to talk with her about what happened." Satisfied, Jesse nodded, but Alec noticed Agent Benson, Tyler, watching his superior carefully. He was the one person in the entire group that Alec didn't like, and that look made him wary. That was a conversation for a different time, however. Instead, he turned his attention back through the window. Magnus had placed himself sideways in the seat that Alec been sitting in and stretched his long, lithe legs before it. It amazed him how the man could take the most uncomfortable seat known to man, and make it look as though it was a luxurious throne.

Nic was talking, and whatever it was that she was saying was having an effect on Magnus. He noted it because of the way he started running his fingers over the desktop slowly, methodically. She was making him think. Magnus nodded his head. What was he agreeing to? Alec couldn't explain the loss he felt. Beyond that it didn't make any sense. He needed to get out of his head, fast.

A few moments later, the door swung open to Nic and Magnus chuckling lightly with each other; almost as if nothing had happened. "Ah, there he is." She smiled up at him casually, but there was a smirk in her eyes. What the hell did she think she had to smirk about? "I was just talking about you." Wait, what?

The confusion must have been apparent on his face because Magnus laughed before resting a hand on his shoulder. Alec blinked. Magnus was touching him. "She was, after she got finished tongue lashing me."

"It was deserved." Nic responded succinctly and cool. Okay, perhaps everything between them wasn't entirely resolved.

Sighing, Magnus squeezed his shoulder and released it making Alec instantly miss the connection, the warmth. "Yes… it was. Be that as it may, I have an appointment to catch. So I will take my leave. Have a good afternoon Alec, Nic…" he paused as he took in the agents before stating exaggeratedly, "people." Jesse snickered softly garnering a scowl from his coworker. Magnus took several steps down the hall before turning back on the group. "Oh, and Alec." Alec nearly pulled a muscle snapping his neck to Magnus' direction. "Do come prepared to share your opinion on Friday. I expect you to get more involved in class."

"Yes, Sir." Alec's mouth had gone dry. He was going to have to dive into his next reading assignment with gusto. What where the next chapters even about? Alec become lost in thought as he started churning over this question until he felt a light press on the inside of his elbow, and looked down into Nic's upturned face. Oh, right. Everyone thought he had waited for her. He licked at his lips as he tried to come up with something to say. He did have things he wanted to ask her. There were so many unanswered questions, but was he ready to face them just yet? He remembered the class before and how they came to talk in the first place. Spluttering, he pushed out. "Do you have time to grab a coffee?"

Nic smiled proudly, the Alec had done something right. It made him feel like he did, even if he didn't quite know why. "I'd love to, but I can't. We should grab lunch between classes tomorrow though. Sound like a date?" A Date? No that didn't sound like something he wanted, but the playful way she'd said the word made it feel like that was just how she spoke; that there had been no specific reason for choosing that word. So, he nodded his assent and settled on a time. He was prepared, this time, when she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. It was far less startling this time, and somehow it made the negative feelings he had toward her earlier that day melt away. How did life get so strange and confusing?

**It is not the most satisfying chapter I've ever wrote, but I was already planning and thinking on what happens in the next chapter. So I needed to push it out. I am sorry if it doesn't quite live up to expectation, but I promise I am already working on the next chapter and that there will be some drama. Reviews make me write faster. Nudge nudge wink wink. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I couldn't wait until tomorrow. So bad news… There is no Magnus in this chapter, and it ended up being only one really long scene. I apologize, but there is good reason. For those of you who are curious about what's going on between Alec and Nic, hopefully this will be enlightening. Also, because of the nature of this scene, I can tell you now that interactions with Magnus are going to be more frequent and also more interesting. That makes this forgivable, right? Characters are Cassie Clares, except for the OCs… they are mine and I love them dearly.**

Chapter Four

It took Alec all morning, at least until he was about to step into his 10:30 Marketing Environment class, to realize he had not set a time or place to meet Nic for lunch. This, of course, would not have been a problem if he had her phone number which he didn't. Shit. His stopped short with, he was sure, a startled expression; earning himself a hand on his elbow.

"Everythin' okay?" The timbre of Jesse's voice was off, and jarred, Alec looked up. Muddy brown eyes widened at him under brows arched up high enough to make his forehead crinkle. It was not a look he was used to seeing, like a look of determination or control. No, Jesse was worried. Alec rested into the wall behind him unsure that his legs would continue to hold him up. It was a surreal moment that had him gaping. In the three years Jesse had been with him, he'd never once made the agent worry.

Color rushed into Alec's cheeks as he was overcome with shame. He didn't mean to do it, and it certainly wasn't for a good reason. Yet, he still felt responsible for doing something wrong. He just didn't know what. Either way, he had to say something. "Yeah, sorry…" Relief eased into Jesse's face slightly, and Alec felt better. It wasn't enough, though. So, timorously, he explained himself. "I just realized I don't have a phone number for Nic."

The tension eased completely as Jesse's face transformed with the help of his slow, pleasant grin. "It's your lucky day, then. I figured you might want it. So I wrote it down this morning." With a flourish a card was brandished in his face. Confused, Alec took it and began to inspect it. It was almost entirely blank except for two words and two ten digit numbers.

"Isn't this illegal?"

"Really?" Jesse smiled bemusedly. "I thought you knew me better than that, Alec." He did know Jesse well enough to know he wouldn't have given him something illegally, and he was slightly ashamed of even suggesting it. As Alec moved into the classroom, and took his seat, he felt the comment start to gnaw at him. He knew the agent well; talked with him often about school, family, even his time in the military. He realized that this was the first time he felt like he was being unfair to the older man. He knew Jesse down to the birthday, yet Jesse didn't know him; not really. Hell, he thought he wanted this girl's number for completely different reasons than he really did. Staying in the closest was only supposed to hurt him.

The card flipped back and forth in his hands as he contemplated this new discovery. Long enough to realize he didn't have a solution to this problem and wasn't bound to any time soon. So, without preamble, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and slid through the opening screen. He smiled warmly at the background picture; a photo of Max, Isabelle, and himself. Jace had taken it one day when they'd been at Camp David just before Alec left. It came off as a selfless gesture until one saw his welcome screen: a Jace selfie at its finest. He tapped out the numbers after the word "cell". 212… Alec realized, dully, that he recognized that area code. She was from Manhattan; just like him. Pressing send, he put the phone to his ear.

"_I'm sorry. The telephone number you are trying to reach is no longer in service. Please –" _Alec pulled the phone away from his ear. That was weird. Confused, he double checked the number, and even called it again. Much to his disappointment, he got the same result. Okay, new game plan. Alec looked down at the number marked "dorm" and punched it into his phone. This time, it rang.

"_Moshi moshi,"_ a terse voice responded.

"Uh…" Alec nearly hung up the phone for fear of calling the wrong number, but he'd checked it twice before calling. Jesse wouldn't mess up two numbers. "Hi. Is Nic there?" There was a pause. Then, static pounded against his ear as the person on the other end sighed loudly, deliberately into the speaker. Was that the wrong question to ask?

A moment later, the phone made a different, indescribable noise before a groan lurched through it. _"Who are you, and do you have any idea what time it is?"_

Alec checked his watch. "Actually, I do. It's 10:27 AM." It felt like he was calling home for just an instant, and Izzy had answered the phone.

"_Alexander."_ He flinched noticeably. Yeah, she wasn't Isabelle. Isabelle knew better. He hated his name. Except, when Magnus said it, but he kept that to himself. At least any doubt that he had dialed the wrong number melted away. _"To what do I owe the honor, princeling?"_

Alec rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why she felt the need to calm him that, but he asked her a different question altogether. "Who answered your phone?" He was still trying to puzzle out the greeting and the rudeness.

Her answer was simple. _"My roommate."_ He heard her shift around on the other end, and he tried to distinguish just what she was doing. _"She doesn't like my gentlemen callers. What's up?" _

Gentlemen callers? Alec realized his time was running out when he saw his professor enter the room. "Oh! I just wanted to know what the plan was for lunch. We didn't talk about it, and I'm about to start class."

This woke her up. _"What time are you finished?"_

"11:20"

"_Next class starts?"_

"3:30"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Come on. Hurry it up. _"Dudley's café at noon. It's in Lehman hall. Buy me a sandwich and a brownie; I'll let you pick my brain."_

"Fine, I have to go." He didn't wait for a response on the other end before pressing the 'end' button. He might hear about it later, but he didn't care. Instead, he focused on pulling out his notebook, and a pen preparing to jot down the notes as the professor started to lecture. Unfortunately, he lost focus quickly. Nic's last words churned through his thoughts. It was oddly tempting to pick her brain. There was so much about her he didn't understand, but that was part of the problem. He had no way of knowing how to start such a conversation. He could ask her about class yesterday, or what she discussed with Magnus… Actually, that was a great idea. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be that easy, but he satisfied himself with knowing that he had somewhat of a strategy.

He spent the rest of his class counting down the minutes, and impatiently waited in his seat until enough of the students had left. It took every ounce of his energy to stay in his seat; the prospect of finding out more about what happened between Magnus and Nic yesterday too great. That restraint slowly faded as he walked cross the campus; his steps increasing in speed with his proximity to Lehman hall. A line had already formed in front of the cash register, and Alec rocked from foot to foot. 11:43, and to make matter worse, the line inched forward at an achingly slow pace. It felt like an eternity. Okay, he was exaggerating, but the wait was still shockingly long. Two sandwiches, and a brownie later, Alec was claiming a seat in the far corner of the room away from the noise, and nosey agents, and waited.

Alec sat for all of ten seconds before his foot began to bob ceaselessly under the polished table causing his knee to periodically crack against the trim. He shouldn't have been nervous. Why would he be nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about. A snicker two tables over had Alec looking, and then scowling, at his agent. He really did not like being the butt of other's jokes. Even when he knew he deserved it. Lightly, he dropped his hands to the table; the confetti that was once his napkin flew in the puff of air. He was seriously starting to question this decision. He wasn't going to get anything out of Nic, he just knew it. Invariably the conversation would turn to him, or she'd say something that caused him pause. He could try to prepare himself, but it was hopeless. Every time he tried to put his guard up around this girl, she tore it down in mere seconds. In that way, she reminded him of his mother which, needless to say, put him on the defensive that much faster.

"Hey, Cutie." The chair next to him ground against the tile floor as Nic swung her bag up onto the table. It made a startlingly heavy 'thunk' against it as it landed. What did she have in there, bricks? He felt the warmth of her presence at his side before he fully realized she was sitting in the seat next to him. Not the seat across from him where he put the food he so graciously bought her. He watched as she reached across the table and snatched up the brownie breaking off a large piece and popping it into her mouth without ceremony. It hit him, then, that Jace would find the action appealing. Alec just thought she had a thing for brownies.

Still, he was a little dumbfounded. "What are you doing?"

Nic spoke as she chewed. Apparently someone wasn't taught table manners. "What do you mean?"

Alec fixed her with a dubious look. Really? This had kind of been intentional. "I put your food over there, and you're sitting here. There. Here." Granted, it had been his least successful idea in manipulating how this 'lunch date' was going to go, but he felt like distance gave him control. Nic had a thing about personal space, it didn't exist. The first time he had met her, he didn't notice. He was freaking out too much about her knowing who he was. The day before, though, he started to pick up on it; pinching him, running her hand down his arm, even kissing him on the cheek, again.

"I didn't want to sit over there." She ripped off another hunk of brown and placed it in her mouth, sticking her tongue just a little bit as she did. Women's eating habits were weird. Alec waited as she chewed her food. He wanted her to say something else; to give him a better explanation. Tilting her head back over the head rest of her chair, she swallowed slowly emitting a happy hum, and turned a smirk on him. God damn it.

Okay, fine. If that is how she wants to play the game, he can play along too. "Too bad, because I do."

That smirk bloomed into a full on grin. "No you don't."

"Damn it, yes I do!" The low din of the busy café instantly stopped; all eyes on him. He hadn't realized he'd spoken so loudly. Even Jesse was giving him a concerned look – the second one today no less. For once, he just wanted some sense of control of his own life, he's decisions. He was getting tired of people telling what he was going to do. He was getting tired of feeling like he switched one cage for another; for a cage that gave the illusion of freedom and thereby was ten times worse. Alec felt pressure on his shoulder blade before it slid across his back to rest just shy of his shoulder, and tightened around his arm. A similar pressure on his free arm matched it, and he looked. For the first time since he met her, Nic looked at him with worry. It was so shocking that Alec felt himself deflate. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

Alec felt her fingers start to knead his muscles. Again with the touching, but it didn't make him uncomfortable. In a strange way it was kind of reassuring. At the same time, he felt her head rest on his shoulder. "Have I broken you?" What did she mean by that? He wasn't broken, no, and he sure as hell was not going to be broken by the likes of her. At least, he didn't think so. All these interactions with her left him more confused with each passing day. She acted like she knew him better than he knew himself. He didn't know what to say because sometimes he felt like she did, and that scared him. No one, outside of his sibling that is, had ever taken that much interest in him. It was a baffling realization. "Alec? Your mind is whirring again. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Why should I?" His voice was soft, tentative. It was a justifiable question. She had given him no reason to share anything with her. Well, okay, she hadn't told anyone he's gay, yet... At least, he thought she hadn't. Still, the only thing she'd done besides that was push him around and make him uncomfortable.

A loud sigh came from the area of his shoulder, and Alec wondered what convincing logic she'd give him this time. "Because you want to. Despite all the ways I bewilder you, you find me easy to be around. You know why?" Alec shook his head. He didn't, and he didn't understand how this was even possible. "I am someone unrelated to you, that knows the real you, and accepts you for who you are. We're social creatures, Alec. One of the things we desire most is acceptance; oftentimes to the point that we change ourselves for acceptance which is why it is so freeing when we're accepted as we are." Wow.

Silence reigned between them as Alec fought for some sort of comprehension of how such an important point had gone unnoticed to him. Maybe it wasn't that it had been disregarded, but rather he thought he already had enough acceptance. Yet, as she spoke the truth of her words sunk deep into the farthest reaches of his heart making it feel heavy, leaded. "I thought I had acceptance."

"From your siblings, sure, but you and I both know that's not enough. Whatever you feel about your parents, you want their acceptance too. Unfortunately, you've misconstrued being 'wanted' with 'acceptance'." Alec cast a look at her knowing she wouldn't see it. However, he felt like she would know the meaning of it anyway; to explain her extrapolated but shockingly accurate logic. He was right. She understood, and continued. "You've sacrificed your self-acceptance in order to guarantee your parents' want for you. What did you expect to do? Grow old alone, regretful, and act like you were never attracted to anyone; to deny someone the opportunity to truly know you?"

Ouch. Alec hung his head. It sounded like such a good idea for so long. He didn't realize how miserable it actually was until he heard it from someone else's mouth; to have it turned on him in such a way that it sounded like someone else was being hurt by his left him with a big, important question: Did he want to trust her, and open up to her? A slow breath escaped him as he allowed himself to calm. He still didn't understand how she came up with this shit, and if anything, she made him think. "I always figured having my family was enough."

"That's an easy statement to make when you've never met anyone who made you question it, but difficult to follow through on when you do." Crack. Another nail hit right on the head. Her head lifted from his shoulder, only to be replaced by a chin. He glanced at her sides, meeting her intense stare with a questioning one. "Can we eat now, or are you going to continue to yell at me for no reason?" Her question was light, teasing, and it instantly changed the mood.

"No reason? You set me off kilter, and you don't respect my space." One or the other would be reason enough, and yet he was still talking to her. Something he couldn't quite puzzle out.

"I do both on purpose." She grinned toothily.

Of that he had no doubt, but that didn't explain why. He waited hoping that, for once, she'd just share everything. The smile turned forced with time, as if she held it too long in one position. Sighing, he relented. "Why?"

Nic's voice was low and throaty like she had just been waiting for him to ask, and was brimming with excitement. "Why not?" For fuck's sake. Fed up, Alec dropped his shoulder rolling it out from underneath her head. She laughed, and Alec found himself laughing with her shyly, but easily. "I am being exceedingly patient about this food thing. Are you done? I'm famished." He nodded and watched as she twisted and turned about in her seat gleefully. "Thaaank you." She leaned in suddenly, and pressed a kiss just short of the corner of his mouth; again with the personal space. "You really have to learn the power of asking the right question, and how to use the power of the wrong question to your advantage."

Alec chewed his bite thoughtfully, debating, before he swallowed and asked, simply. "What do you mean?"

Nic cleaned the corners of her mouth with her fingers, and Alec quickly noted she was purposefully dragging it out, again, probably to annoy him. Swallowing, she formed her words slowly. "Well, you wanted me to tell you that I set you off kilter because it lets me see the real, unpolished you that has been caged by years of being the first son, or that I also do it in order to try and teach you things like thinking on your feet." Alec's brows went high. He hadn't considered that there had been intent and purpose in her actions. Let alone that it had been done to try and help him. That didn't make any sense, but she wasn't done. "As for disrespecting your space, you wanted me to admit that I know I have no sense of personal space, and maybe even try to convince me to stop. However, there is another reason why I do it, one that you possibly haven't considered." She paused, and met Alec's eyes. He had been staring without even realizing it. Words started to form on his tongue, but before he could speak a single one, a finger pressed against his lips. "Consider your question carefully."

This had Alec thinking. It was a warning and encouragement which was, needlessly to say, somewhat of an oxymoron. What did he want to get out of her? He wanted to know this hidden purpose she had for being in his space. Asking why wouldn't get him anywhere. She would deflect it, just like she had done before. "Okay… What haven't I considered?"

"I don't know. Probably a lot of things. Have you ever stopped to consider why the sky is blue, or why our system of schooling is so fucked up?" Alec glared at her, but she was not swayed. Instead she tilted her head and smiled keenly at him. "Better, but try again. Make it impossible for me to answer with anything but what you want."

Inhaling deeply, he considered his words again. How was he supposed to ask a question and make it impossible for her to answer how she wanted? He realized that it made him think about the times he'd watched his mother answer questions in press conferences. The reporters talked over each other, and threw questions at her in hopes she would answer it, and she would but usually while leaving the reporter feeling unsatisfied. He had never had the sense of presence to perform such feats; something he was admittedly envious of. She needed to stop reminding him of his mom, but it had him thinking about what those reporters did wrong. "What is it about you purposefully being in my personal space that I haven't considered?'

Nic's next smile was wide, satisfied. "Someone is a quick learner." She sat forward in her seat propping her elbow on the table and resting her head on her fisted hand. The motion caused her long hair to fall making Alec feel as though she'd just blocked out the rest of the world, and that they were alone. "You are shockingly transparent at times considering how long you've been flying under the radar. This would be fine if you didn't mind people discovering the truth of you, but I don't think you're ready for that yet. So, I am assisting you."

Assisting him? How? He stated as much. "I don't follow."

"You like Magnus." Alec couldn't help but look to make sure no one heard her despite the volume with which she spoke. He saw Jesse's watchful eyes on them, and further away Tyler and one of the other agents. They were too far away, he was sure of it. Even Jess, who only sat two tables over, seemed unaware, and Alec was placated by the look on the agent's face; watchful but blank.

There was no sense in denying it. "And?"

"And your agents think we're dating, yes?" It was clear she didn't need his answer. She already assumed as much possibly because of their general demeanor around her. "It's a little hard to notice you eyeing your teacher if they think you've got a girlfriend, don't you think?"

"But we're not dating." Alec stated bluntly, nonplussed.

"No, we're not." Alec released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. At least they were on the same page about something, but he was still confused. How was any of this helping him? "Thoroughly confused?" Relieved at not having to admit it vocally, Alec nodded. "There is an aspect of cognitive psychology that focuses on perception. If I tell you to think of a coffee cup, or a wood table, you have these specific images that come up in your mind, yes? Just hearing the words invokes these images. That's the easy part; this is where it gets tricky." Nic paused while she picked and ate at her food thereby prolonging Alec's agony. He wanted answers, not lessons. If he wanted to understand psychology, he would have been in a psychology class. "Now that you have that image of a coffee cup in your mind, I place this in front of you. Is it a coffee cup?" She grabbed her drink cup and placed it in front of him.

Alec scrunched his nose and shook his head. "No. It's a water glass."

That infernal chuckle emitted from her again making him feel dumb. "It is to me. I put coffee in it so therefore it is a coffee cup, but you don't perceive it as such. Your visual cues of what a coffee cup should be do not branch out to a measly drinking glass."

"This is all very fascinating, but not exactly on point. What are you trying to get at?" Alec retorted gruffly. At the rate she was going, he would end up more confused than he started. Beyond that, he did not like having his intelligence questioned. Despite being his mother's son, Alec felt like he earned his right to study at Harvard. He busted his ass in every class and on every test to ensure that no one could make the excuse that he was here simply because he was a legacy. He had merit.

"Don't push me, or I won't finish." Nic's voice was cool, resolute leaving Alec no room to doubt if she was telling the truth. She didn't quite have the look she had the day before when she verbally assaulted the other guy in class, but the expression she leveled on him now made him feel scolded. A full minute passed before she decided he had been punished enough. "Perceptions can be your enemy or your ally, Alec. You have to learn how to play them to your advantage. We live in a society where there is an overwhelming expectation that a man will seek out a woman, get married, and make babies; in that order. Anyone who deviates from this in any way is generally frowned on, and 'encouraged' to fall back in line." Fear coursed through Alec's being as she said 'encouraged'. He understood what she had meant by it, at least as someone who was gay: conversion therapy. The thought alone made him shudder.

"Now, these expectations effect a person's perception. Take handsome back there for example." Alec followed her gaze as she looked at Jesse over her shoulder, flashing him a smile and waving. To Alec's surprised, he waved and smiled back. Nic turned back towards him. "He thinks we're starting to become quite the cute couple. You know how I know that?" Alec shook his head almost disbelievingly. "Visual cues. You bought my lunch, and I've been touching you in a very friendly way. You know I don't mean anything by it, but to him he sees it as an affectionate gesture. He doesn't know any better. Just like how it is an affectionate gesture for you to buy my lunch as I assume you didn't tell him that I asked you to. It is what he has been taught to see. So, unless you've told him explicitly we're not dating… he's making some assumptions based off of how he perceives his world."

Okay. Alec thought he was starting to get it, but he still needed clarification. "So you're saying that since Jesse expects me to be straight, he interprets our interactions in a romantic fashion."

Her smile was instant and brilliantly bright. "Yes, except that I hate the term 'straight'." Perplexed, Alec gave her a questioning look. This time, she felt like being forthcoming. "The word 'straight', especially in conjunction with 'straight and narrow', implies that there is something correct or right about it and that being gay is wrong. Even the phrase 'straight as an arrow' is annoying as hell. Why does who you're attracted to have to conjure an image that suggests a rightness or a wrongness about it? It's unhealthy sociological bullshit." She shrugged effectively ending her rant.

Honestly, he had never thought about the term that way before, but he found the logic of it sound. Even in his interactions with Jace, when Alec had first been discovering his sexuality, he remembered feeling like what he was attracted to was wrong. It wasn't just Jace, but they were only a year apart in age and had gone through those awkward stages of puberty together. Beyond finding Jace attractive, he remembered his adoptive brother looking at him in expectation to agree with him about what girl at school had struck his fancy. Huh. That was interesting. It, however, didn't change the topic at hand. "All this doesn't explain why you are doing what you're doing."

Nic smiled into her hand; the mirth of it radiating through the expression in her eyes. She seemed proud that he asked her that. Good. "To keep their eyes and minds on things less damaging than you and Magnus."

"So you're actively choosing to be my beard."

"After this entire conversation, that is the conclusion you come up with? How obtuse of you." Nic finished her sandwich as Alec silently debated if he should apologize. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, and it annoyed him greatly. It was another way in which she reminded him of his mother; closed off and unemotional. Although, that wasn't entirely true. She did express emotion: she laughed, teased, and even let herself get angry. Alec couldn't explain it, but there was an extreme level of control in her demeanor that no seventeen/eighteen year old should have. "All I am saying is that you're my friend, Alec, and I'd like to think that I am yours, too. I accept that something more than that is going to be what others perceive of us, but as long as we are both clear about how we feel about each other that is all that matters. However, considering that you don't want people to know you're gay, I am not going to argue that perception either because it plays in your favor."

Alec didn't think. The words just flowed from his mouth. "You sound like a politician." She did. There was no denying it now that he saw the overlap. Usually he's experience with politicking had nothing to do with his relationships. It was typically about his mother's appearance. Most of the country thought his family was happy because that is what the public relations people wanted them to see. They saw loving parents who interacted regularly with their children when in actuality Alec took most of the responsibility for his younger siblings, and his parents preferred to be apart instead of together. Even his siblings didn't know the last part. His parents were pretty good at comforting them with excuses, but Alec knew better. There were only so many excuses a son believed as to why the president's son was her date as opposed to her husband.

"Ah, well… I've had my fair share of experience with them." Alec wondered what she meant by that. Perhaps her parents were involved in politics, or they were active constituents. If her cellphone area code had anything to suggest, there was money there. However, before he could ask, she was kissing his cheek. "I have class, but hopefully this conversation was enlightening. I know I enjoyed it, and I feel like I am less nerve wracking to you. Thanks for lunch. I'll see you tomorrow." She smirked suggestively this time. "I wonder what colors will be on Magnus' mind then."

She hefted her bag onto her shoulder and started walking, but Alec wasn't letting that go without comment. "What?" What did colors on Magnus mind have to do with anything? And, damn it, he wanted to ask her about their conversation! She turned to look at him, clearly amused and triumphant, as her heels clapped loudly against the floor.

"Take some time to think about it. I know you were paying attention."

**Is everyone confused? Or are things starting to come together? Hopefully, things are starting to come together. We have friends coming in for the weekend next week, so no promises that I will get the next chapter finished by Sunday, but I am going to try! I love the reviews, and I am sorry I haven't responded to all of them this week. Life's been a little crazy. They make me write faster though, and I love how detailed they are. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I didn't die, and this hasn't been forgotten. I hope it's been obvious that I take researching for my writing very seriously, and because of that I accidentally got sucked into another fandom (you all will find out soon enough). Additionally, life's busy. Anyway, I am writing again. I don't know if I can promise any type of schedule considering the holidays are upon us, but I do have an outline for the next chapter planned. I just have to get typing. As always, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**WARNING: The content gets a little heavy at the end of this chapter. There is violence and some derogatory statements. I wouldn't have them if they weren't realistic or important to the progression of the story. If you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

Chapter Five

"Today, I want to discuss the concept of ignoring boundaries." Magnus had a roguish smirk on his face as he slowly paced the front of the classroom. Today his pants were teal and tight which did remarkable things to his appearance (all right, his ass specifically) and uncomfortable things to Alec's suddenly tight jeans. His white v neck tee clung to him like a second skin, as did the black vest he had buttoned over it. Alec thought the pairing odd especially the black fedora and that damn dull blue scarf he had draped around his neck again, but somehow it worked. Alec shifted again in his seat. Nic had called it an "upscale Jason Mraz" look, and Alec, knowing that he'd already been caught red handed staring, didn't bother pretending he didn't know who she was talking about – though he couldn't agree or disagree, he had no idea what Jason Mraz looked like.

Snickering under her breath, Nic mumbled lowly, "Yes, let's talk about ignoring boundaries; sweet, princeling enforced boundaries." Alec blushed, unable to help himself, and in retribution jammed his elbow into her side. She laughed silently despite the force of the motion, and Alec scowled at her feebly. It was like Isabelle had come to school with him, and he didn't need those thoughts in his mind; to encourage this fantasy he had created. There was no way he was doing anything about the feelings he had toward his _teacher_.

"Takeru Kobayashi despite being a small, thin boned man managed to not only win his first international hot dog eating contest, but also managed to double the world record of how many hot dogs were eaten in twelve minutes. How?" Magnus swept his gaze over the classroom – there were less people than the two days previous – before meeting Alec's eyes and smiling a little brighter.

Alec wasn't sure he could do this. He was still too afraid of making himself look like a fool, but he'd read these chapters twice in a week. He met Magnus' eyes again, and after receiving a slight nod he sat forward; bolstered by Magnus' encouragement. "He redefined the problem."

"And he didn't accept the _perceived_ limits."

Alec fought hard not to sigh. It would seem Nic was going to enjoy today's particular lesson, and Alec didn't need to be a genius to know it. It was almost like she and Magnus had planned yesterday and today's events so that they played against each other seamlessly. While Alec wouldn't put it past Nic, he didn't think this was true. Today's topic of conversation just happened to coincide with their lunch yesterday, and he reaffirmed to himself that he definitely was not thinking about all the degrees of ignoring boundaries he really wanted to take. Because as much as he wanted to believe the only thing that was keeping him from interacting with Magnus was that he didn't want people to know he was gay – which was a big fucking deal in and of itself – the truth of the matter was, again, that Magnus was also his teacher. Granted, he didn't look much older than Alec but he was still responsible for giving him a grade, and he was still his superior. It was a tried and irrevocably true bad idea.

"Thank you Alec, Nic. You are both correct." Magnus crossed the room again giving Alec a view he really didn't need right now; yet found himself thanking God for anyway – it was a great view. "Alec, would you explain how Kobi redefined his problem?"

"Huh? Oh…" Alec gathered himself trying to piece together just what had been asked of him. Out of the corner of his eye, Nic grinned at him in amusement and raised a singular brow at him smugly. He returned her look with a scowl of his own feeling as though he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and petulantly stuck his tongue out at her. She blew him a kiss, and Magnus cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." He blushed under the keen gaze of those smirking, gorgeous green eyes. "While Kobayashi's competitors were asking how they could eat more hot dogs, he took it one step further. He asked himself how to make them easier to eat. It was no longer about how he could influence the situation. It was about how to change the situation to his advantage."

Magnus turned his back to the class as he sloughed off his scarf and went to his customary position of sitting on the front table. Alec thought the movement had been curious, and the thought was only intensified as he heard Nic hum entertained beside him. However, by the time Magnus turned, his face was held in an unreadable smile. "Aptly spoken. You've raised an additional, but imperative, point: removing the human element when it comes to problem solving. Why did you think that is important, Alec?"

Alec fish mouthed. That had not been the point of the chapters he had read. It was something he had just interpreted from the reading. Why did he feel that way? "Uh… well… um…" He looked over to Magnus for help to only find the man tittering silently at him, but just as Alec was about to bury his head in his notes he saw him drop an almost imperceptible wink. The response was instantaneous. Like the calm after a rough storm, the turmoil of his inner world instantly mollified and the answer came smoothly. "I guess it just made sense. When you take in the human element, you are hindering your ability to think critically about the best way to solve the problem. You start thinking about all the limitations of the individual instead of the best solution. Once you find the solution, it's easier to connect the human element to the expectation."

"Spoken like a true pioneer, and as someone who truly understands what Kobi is talking about. All of the other competitors spent too much time considering how _they_ could impact the number of hot dogs eaten. Kobi had removed the boundary of considering his capability of consumption. Instead, he dug down into the root of the problem of how the hot dogs could be consumed faster no matter whom or what is consuming them." Magnus paused as he took in the class once more, and a heat bloomed within Alec's being at the compliment and more. It was enthralling to watch Magnus speak on something he felt passionate about, and Alec wondered if he spoke like this often. "It sounds easy, doesn't it? Yet more often than not, we get too caught up in our heads and can't separate ourselves from the issue at hand."

"Emotional investment, and various other limitations we place upon ourselves," was Nic's response; spoken lowly, but audibly.

Magnus smiled at her and nodded. "Exactly that."

"But emotional investment is also important. It drives us."

A low clearing of the throat perked Alec's ears as he watched his TA suddenly regard the tiled floor with interest. His expression, from what Alec could see of it, was an unreadable mosaic that hurt to look at. Why did that statement invoke that reaction? A heat started a slow burn in his stomach, and it took Alec several moments to realize what it was; anger. Whatever it was that was in Magnus' face, he didn't like it and he surely didn't like that his supposed friend had been the one to induce the response. Before he could turn and fix her with a glare, however, Magnus was speaking and looking as though nothing had happened. "Yes, it does. Which is why it is imperative to identify when to be objective, and when it is acceptable to be subjective." There was a pregnant pause, and out of the corner of Alec's eye he witnessed a strange thing. Nic tilted her head softly to the right and gave what appeared to be an acquiescent nod. But Magnus was not done. "Is there anything else you wish to add, Nic?" What the hell was going on here?

Nic smiled a slow and lazy smile. It was, undoubtedly, an impervious mask of calm, control, and amusement. Whatever Magnus had tried to do, Alec didn't think it was that. "No, not really. Though I must confess, I find all this conversation about men – who are probably extremely homophobic – stuffing phallic shaped objects in their mouths as quickly, and as greedily, as possible very riveting, pretty hot, and kinda kinky for a business class."

Oh God.

Anger, officially and wholly smothered, was replaced with mortification as blood rushed up Alec's neck and into his cheeks. He was not hearing this; not hearing this. He didn't need that image. Not with Magnus in the room. With a rough shake of his head, he hoped to rattle the picture from the tangled mess of neurons that refused to forget something; for once. Instead, his salvation came in the form of a stunning, uproarious laugh. "Not the intended conversation, but at least someone finds this riveting. On that note, and while you all are distracted, let us discuss the first paper the lot of you will be writing for this course. Now, before the groaning starts… you'll have a month to complete it, but I expect you to put that much effort into it. As we continue to discuss this book, I want you to select a business model and hypothesize what changes could be made to improve said business, and take the time to delve into these models to identify what would happen if they are not improved."

Alec felt an elbow in his side. "And what if we have questions?" Jesse would clean it up if he killed her, right?

Magnus leaned back on his arms – he had great arms, a great everything really – and grinned a hell of a lot like that cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. "I will also be posting office hours for anyone needing guidance or... if you just need someone to talk to."

After that bomb was dropped, Magnus smoothly transitioned back into his lecture, but Alec found it hard to focus. The possibility of having time alone with Magnus just to talk was the definition of temptation. It would be simple as it could easily be disguised as meetings about class. However, a thought occurred to him then: if he went, what would he say to Magnus about his visits? 'I think you're hot' wouldn't fly, and he wasn't sure if he could trust Magnus with something personal. Yes, he was sure the guy signed some confidentially paperwork, and he'd obviously had a background check, but that did not mean Alec was safe to say or admit anything. God, he wanted to, though.

Before he knew it, chapters were assigned, class was done, and the students were packing up their things. He felt guilty for being distracted, but his mind was swimming with thoughts on whether or not he should go to Magnus' office hours and what he would say if he did. Mechanically, Alec moved through the motions of putting his books back into his pack and slinging it over his shoulder when a pamphlet slid across the desk top. Quick fingers grasped it as it started to fall, and Alec brought it up to look over it. Ideas Work. Eyebrows drew up questioningly as Alec looked at the person standing opposite him.

He was met by an almost hesitant smile as Magnus spoke. "It's a club within the business school that specializes in talking about business philosophy in an open forum. I thought you might be interested. Their first meeting for the new academic year is tomorrow afternoon."

The furrow in his brow fell as he took in the pamphlet again hoping he'd successfully contained the blush threatening to rears its ugly head. He then counted to five before lifting his gaze again. "On a Saturday?"

"They won't usually be held on Saturdays, but since it is the beginning of the year it is the one way to ensure the majority of the club members will be present. Just think about it. It is not a requirement, and taking the pamphlet isn't a commitment." Magnus' smile morphed into his easy, relaxed grin. Whatever had made him question giving Alec the piece of paper was gone now. "Enjoy your weekend." The briefest pause, "Have you anything interesting planned?"

A lot of cold showers, and unmentionable fantasies… "No, not really. I'm still getting settled in. Besides," Alec cast a quick glance at Jesse who was standing just outside the doorway watching him acutely, "I'm kind of a homebody."

Clarity suffused those hypnotic eyes as Magnus' full lips opened. "Ah… I can see how having an escort would dampen the desire for outings; too many rules to have proper fun." That didn't stop Jace and Izzy, but Alec nodded. It did stop him. It wasn't in his nature to defy their mother, or to break rules in general. It just wasn't who he was, as much as he was covetous of his siblings' ease with authority. It pleased him, though, that Magnus seemed to understand his predicament, making his smile largely. "Well, I hope you have a good weekend nonetheless. Don't spend the whole time studying."

"I won't," was Alec's quick response resulting in an amused chuckle from Magnus. Indignantly, he re-affirmed. "I won't! Jesse wouldn't let me even if I tried." Magnus laughed loudly in reply, and Alec was caught between euphoria at being the cause and indigence at being made fun of. In the end, Magnus flashed that bemused smirk of his, and any fight Alec had was lost in a sea of want.

After saying his goodbyes to Magnus, Alec bee-lined for Jesse excited at the prospect of a weekend that wasn't chalked full of commitments. Only, he stopped short upon taking in his head of security. "What happened to you?"

Jesse beamed as he gleefully explained. "I was assaulted."

"Assaulted?" Alec couldn't help his disbelieving tone. Jesse was way too happy about the lipstick smear on his cheek to be truly attacked.

He lifted a shoulder in a half shrug as his smile turned impish. "Well… I believe her exact words were, 'For bein' a dear'. I am supposed to tell you that if you get bored this weekend give her a call since you," he finger quoted as his indecent smile grew, "'Miraculously found her phone number', but she couldn't stay after class." Alec controlled his exhale so as not to appear too eager that he didn't have to see Nic anytime soon. He needed to find out more about her, and quickly. She already knew too much about him, and he wasn't even sure if he could trust her. She was learning things about him right and left; it was only fair that he could return the favor, right? "I feel a bit like a creep, but I didn't ask for it." Before Alec could question him as to what that cryptic statement meant, Jesse veered. "So, ready for COD? The cook promised finger food for dinner."

Alec had been serious when he told Magnus Jesse wouldn't let him study all weekend, but he'd left out that the secret service agent had already made plans to that affect. Without another word, Alec nodded and followed his guards out of the building, and off the campus. As soon as the apartment was secured, and he was allowed to enter, Jesse went off duty, and already dressed as a civi, the man hadn't bothered to change before falling into his favored spot on the sofa; bare feet perched on the coffee table as he reached for a gaming controller. He was more at home in Alec's apartment than he was, and the whole thing made Alec's stomach twist in discomfort. Was it wrong that he reveled in Jesse's closeness? The guy had nearly ten years on him, yet he chose to stay with Alec in his down time instead of going off and having a life; a life he very much deserved to have.

"D'you swallow a lemon?"

Alec blinked owlishly before realizing he was being addressed which only caused Jesse to frown further. True to his nature, Alec bit the bullet. "You don't have to keep me entertained."

The agent's frown deepened, "Uh…. Beg your pardon?"

"All the other agents, when their off duty, they go do things; take time to unwind, beers, dates, etc." Alec fumbled with his words. Jesse was such a grounding force in his life. He didn't want to push him away, but it felt wrong not to give him the chance. "You're always here… It's n-… It's-," he breathed, "It's not your responsibility to keep me occupied."

Jesse fixed him with an incredulous look. "GOFO ya blue-head." It took Alec a moment to translate what the guy was saying. The agent was good about curbing his speech when he was on duty, keeping the slang he'd adopted throughout his military career at a minimum, but the instant he was off the clock was a different story in its entirety. In the time that Jesse had been his agent, Alec had been slowly learning the lingo taught through relaxed laughs and downtime. It made him feel included in a way he'd never felt before, but he was still an outsider looking in. He wasn't familiar enough to speak the slang fluently, and he still found himself stumbling over the comprehension – which was exactly what Jesse was teasing him about by calling him a 'blue-head'.

A sigh left him. Leave it to Jesse to tell him he was being ridiculous, but not to say anything else on the matter. "Don't you ever want to have time to yourself?"

The xbox dinged to life as Jesse set the controller down. There was a heavy set to his shoulders like he was suddenly forced to bear an invisible weight. "I've watched ya grow up over these past three years, Alec. I've seen you turn down parties, friends, life cus you're too goddamn worried you're imposin'." That wasn't the only reason, but that was beside the point. Alec opened his mouth to retort, but Jesse stopped him. "Don't try arguin' it otherwise ya fuck-chop. I'm not blind. It's not fair, keepin' ya'll so leashed up. You especially cus ya listen, and follow rules which isolates you. Most people who step into office, their kids are older, more established. You're like a little brother to me, and if there is anythin' I can do to make life less of a hell for ya, I'm gonna do it… within reason."

There was a pregnant pause as Alec fought for words. He knew Jesse was friendlier with him than he was supposed to be, but the agent kept his personal feelings to himself. Now, the puzzle pieces were coming together, and Alec was delighted to learn the sentiment was mutual. In the time that his mother had been president, he'd come to idolize Jesse, and looked up to him. Slowly, he trundled into the living room freshly changed into shorts and a sweatshirt, using the time to formulate a response. "Thanks… for everything, but you know I'm not alone."

There was a note of protectiveness to the agent's voice that caught Alec by surprise. "Jace is an asshat, Isabelle follows on Jace's heels, and Max thinks the asshat is a god. I'm off duty; I'm allowed to say it." Anger and hurt fought for control. Alec instantly wanted to defend Jace, his brother and best friend, but that anger combatted with the knowledge that Jesse was right that Jace had, more or less, usurped his role as older brother; and that it had affected him.

"Jace is an asshat."

Jesse laughed, "I'm glad you're finally seein' reason." Long, rough fingers ruffled Alec's hair calling forth a shy, self-conscious smile from the first son. He couldn't help but wonder if Jesse's sentiments would change if he learned the truth about the boy, and he hated to think what life would be like without him. "Now, prepare to have your ass handed to ya." A controller was dropped into his lap with an insistence that was almost dog like. "Com'on fuck-chop. Un-ass."

Alec made a show of rolling his eyes at the older man's antics as his hands moved deftly over the controller. Somehow this had become somewhat of a ritual for him though usually he played with Jace or Max – the game changed depending on which one, war games were not for Max. He'd packed one of the systems on Jace's demand so that they could continue playing despite the distance, but it was Friday night and there was no doubt that the other Lightwood children had plans. He wouldn't miss them though, not this time.

They were one mission in by the time the smell of food drifted into the room, making his stomach grumble eagerly, and four missions in the rumbling beast was satisfied. He really needed to learn the hired cook's name so that he could thank him properly. Seriously, how many people could make, and serve, food that didn't inhibit their ability to play that was also incredibly delicious? The answer: not many.

Hours later, they were deep in the shit when Jesse's phone vibrated loudly across the coffee table. Alec watched out of the corner of his eye as Jesse moved to swipe the screen and send it to voicemail, until he saw the name gleaming brightly on the screen. Agent Dunn, Jesse's superior and his mother's head of security. It was awful late for him to be calling, wasn't it? An IED went off in the game, distracting them both, as Jesse put the phone to his ear. It was a display of great coordination that he continued to play. "Phillips." That coordination was instantly forgotten when his controller fumbled onto the carpet as Jesse shot up out of his seat. "Good evening, Ma'am."

The remnants of Jesse's farm boy twang had promptly disappeared, replaced by what Alec called 'his work voice'. Fear settled in Alec's stomach. Alec could only think of once person who the agent would refer to as 'Ma'am' and that was none other than his mother. Had something happened? What was wrong? Pausing the game, Alec turned to watch the agent, his heart beating wildly against his chest. "Jesse?"

Eyes the color of muddy waters turned and widened at the sound of his voice. Then, Jesse was moving, retreating as quickly as possible while able to maintain a placid voice. "No, Ma'am. I don't know." Finding his way out of the apartment blocked by an on duty agent, he immediately sequestered himself in the first room he found, and if the gravity of the situation wasn't so stifling, Alec would have laughed that said room was the bathroom. Instead, he was thankful that the walls were paper thin and that Jesse's voice carried. "I didn't think it would be a problem, Ma'am. I-"

Alec cringed. Getting cut off was a bad sign. Maryse Lightwood, only cut people off mid-sentence when she wanted to give a good tongue lashing. What could have possible happened? Before Alec could eavesdrop on anymore of Jesse's conversation, his own phone chimed and vibrated in the utter stillness of the apartment, causing him to leap out of his skin in shock. Izzy's name flashed across the screen with a text message and his slid the screen open. Maybe she would have some answers.

_R u ok?_ At least she remembered some punctuation, but the question didn't make sense. Why would he be anything other than okay?

_Why wouldn't I be?_

Her response was instantaneous. _Ok whadda do then?_

_I didn't do anything! What's going on?_

"The evals checked out!" Jesse was trying to maintain his composure, but his voice was going shrill. Unflappable Jesse was losing his cool, and Alec didn't quite know how to react. The agent had always been in control, had toed the line perfectly. Jesse was the quintessence of orderly conduct. Alec's phone buzzed in his hand.

_I dunno but moms rly angry_

Ten points to Isabelle for stating the obvious. There was shuffling in the bathroom giving Alec the mental image of a caged animal ready for a fight. Why did this feel foreboding? "Did you read the entire report, Ma'am?" Jesse snapped into the phone line, and a deadly silence engulfed the apartment. That was why. Alec was sure that if he had dropped a pin, he would have heard it clatter to the carpeted floor. "I apologize, Ma'am…"Alec had a vivid image as to what his mother was saying to invoke that apology. "But I think you're overlooking something important." Oh god, Alec was going to lose his head of security. He just knew it. Maryse Lightwood did not respond well to being spoken to in such a way. Who would replace him? Hopefully not Benson; the guy made him twitch uncomfortably. Alec shook those thoughts from his mind as he leaned in to hear the rest of the conversation. Whatever happened, Jesse had gotten control of himself and was speaking at a much lower volume.

It was impossible to not be curious. Softly, he edged toward the door, pausing to listen periodically. He didn't want it to be obvious, when the door opened, that he had been snooping, but it would seem he wasn't catching a break in that regard. He was just outside the door when it swung open, and a red faced Jesse stormed out with purpose. Looking at the agent by the door, he had one question. "Where's Tyler?"

"What happened? What's wrong, Jesse?" Alec winced as Jesse whipped his head toward him, seeing him for the first time. It looked like a painful gesture which was made worse by the look on his face. It sent a shiver down Alec's spine. He'd never seen Jesse so angry, and military, if that made any sense.

"Room, now."

Alec smarted. It was just a tone, and it was just an order. Jesse gave him orders all the time. He was the head of his security detail; he was allowed and supposed to give him orders. However, it still stung. All he had been trying to do was help. Why was that a bad thing? Jesse didn't stick around to see if Alec did as he was ordered. Instead, he threw open the door to his apartment and marched purposefully across the hall. Alec was split. He wanted to follow the agent, get answers to his questions, but he also wanted to not incur his wrath.

A crash resounded across the hall, and his feet made the decision for him. A hand was on his arm, but thankfully the agent holding him was just as curious about what was happening. They walked further into the apartment and found Jesse pinning Tyler to the wall, pressing the length of his lower arm into his throat. Blood filled the seam of his lips and trickled out the corner. Jesse must have hit him once prior to pinning him, but it was difficult to tell now that his entire face was enflamed. Two other agents moved to engage them, but were stopped at Jesse's roar. "Stand down. We're having some wall-to-wall counseling here." Whatever that meant, it got the desired effect. Both agents took slow steps back giving their boss space.

Alec watched as Tyler opened his mouth to speak, and froze as every visible muscle in Jesse's body flexed and tightened. Tyler had bulk on Jesse's sinewy frame, yet he was held still so easily. "Shut your fucking dicktrap before I put it to good use. I am the MFWIC, here. You jeopardize Alec's safety once and I'll give FUBAR a whole new fucking meaning to you. And if you blue-falcon me again about something so asinine, I will do everything in my capacity to end your pathetic career. Do you get me?"

Tyler's eyes narrowed, and Jesse's arm tightened; a war of wills that almost appeared to stalemate. Then, the slightest nod from Tyler and then he crumpled to the ground sucking in breath like a dying man. Alec almost pitied him, but he was too caught up in the event itself. To say that Alec was stunned was an understatement. The faith he had in the agent – a man who hours ago had so easily called him brother – was shaken to its core. Who was this person he thought he knew, eyes dilated with barely contained fury? Alec still didn't know what happened, but watching the scene before him play out was the most frightening experience that Alec had to date. That was only half the problem. "Dicktrap" echoed through his mind, said with hate and violent intent. It rattled through his mind on repeat with growing intensity, and made him re-realize what he already knew. He'd never be able to trust anyone, and he'd never be able to tell him the truth.

Head bowed, he allowed himself to be ushered out of the room, but not before meeting Jesse's eyes. Under any other circumstance, the flush in his cheeks would have been attractive, but now all Alec could see was judgment; he had been found wanting whether the judger knew it or not. He heard his name, but he ignored it. He didn't need to be told this was his fault. He was well aware, and so he did as he was ordered from the beginning: he went to his room.

The door clasped softly behind him, and for good measure he secured the lock. He didn't think he would be disturbed, but the night had already proven how much he didn't know about his situation. Burrowing beneath the sheets, he wondered how such a good day could go so wrong in just a matter of minutes. He missed home; Jace, Isabelle, and Max. He actually missed his parents, too; the normalcy of their distant affection.

His pocket buzzed, and dread settled in his stomach. He didn't want to deal with reality, and this was the last vestige he left for his agents to correspond with him. However as he moved to turn the phone off, he saw a different yet familiar name illuminate the screen. Swiping the surface, he pressed the speaker to his ear. He didn't need to say anything, he never did. _"My bro sense is tingling."_

Alec chuckled softly, a lightness settling into the cracks of his proverbial armor and feeling it become whole again. "Izzy?"

Jace scoffed on the other end of the line, melodramatically offended. _"No faith in our bro bond? I thought we were closer than that." _They were. It was like a sixth sense. Alec always seemed to know when Jace needed him, and vice versa. Alec huddled deeper into his bed, pleased that distance didn't seem to affect this bond. Jace may have been an asshat, but he was Alec's asshat, damnit. The silence between them lengthened, but was no less comfortable. It was good enough just to know he was there, but Jace always knew how to make it better. _"So you would not believe what Izzy did at school; one week into our senior year and she's already igniting fires." _Alec fell asleep to Jace's dulcet tones, lulled by the safety and the security of the familiar. How was he going to survive school alone?

**So there is that. Anybody still with me? Hate it? Love it? Jesse switches back and forth between you and ya on purpose, by the way. I don't want to offend anyone with the actions the characters take. So I hope no one is. I was not in the military myself, but I have close relatives that are and I have used them as my basis for their personalities. Some of the military slang, I knew previously, but the rest I researched. Some of them have multiple meanings, but these are the meanings I am taking with them. So, if you don't know, here they are:**

**GOFO – Grasp of the Fucking Obvious**

**Blue-head – new recruit, particularly fair soldiers, in basic, when their heads are shaved the scalp has a blue appearance due to the blood vessels**

**Blue-Falcon – "buddy fucker," soldier who intentionally gets another soldier in trouble**

**Fuck-chop – term some drill instructors call new recruits to make them feel more appreciated, in this case kind of a term of endearment**

**Un-ass – originally used to mean "Get off your butt"**

**Dicktrap – mouth**

**MFWIC – Mother Fucker Who's In Charge**

**FUBAR – Fucked up beyond all recognition**

**Does that help? Anyway, reviews make me happy and make me type faster, or if you have character questions, I do answer those on my tumblr. **


End file.
